Dark Ice
by personaltaste92
Summary: In a world where elements play a huge role, her country was at war. He is a powerful ally, who's attention was unwittingly caught by the Ice princess.
1. In Trouble

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and professs his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

This if for "I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect."

_My second fanfiction! Just enjoy, be a doll and tell me what you think._

* * *

Sakura was tired. Her muscles protested over the exertion they had been subjected to but she needed to fight. If she turned her back to run they would, in no uncertain terms kill her. Her knuckles stings, and covered in blood. Her own or others, she couldn't tell. She was pretty sure her gun had only one bullet left. As much as she prided herself over her shooting skills, she didn't think she could kill all six of them with a single bullet.

She stumbled upon the uneven road and her legs gave out. Her firearm clang to the ground and Sakura lifted her chin towards her attackers, defiant until her last breath.

The assassins panted, making a loose circle around her. One started to laugh mockingly and made a mistake of getting too close to her. He got a kick at his crotch for his efforts. He swore at her savagely and started to approach her. Sakura watched with barely concealed triumph when the man winced in discomfort from her kick earlier.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she struggled in earnest when the men pinned her to the damp ground. She flexed her fingers, testing her already drained magic from the earlier fights. Nothing. She had over-exerted herself. Quite badly. She couldn't even feel a spark.

"Maybe we can have some fun first?" one of the black clad men suggested, his eyes roving on Sakura's figure in an unmistakable leer.

Sakura rolled her eyes but the gesture went unnoticed by the lust influenced men. Stupid morons. They should have finished her quickly when they had the chance. Sakura bared her teeth in a snarl.

Sakura struggled against their hold when one of them started to loom over her. _Do not show that you are afraid. Do not show fear. _Sakura repeated the thought mindlessly. She was, in fact powerless and needless to say, frustrated. These lowlifes won't have a chance in hell if she was in her most stable state. Her energy, physically and magically was drained. The week had been particularly strenuous on her being. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her begging for mercy. She wouldn't even make a noise, she vowed silently. She was damn furious though.

"Make sure you kill me afterwards." Sakura's voice was cold, worthy of her title. She was after all, the princess of the Ice Clan. "Or I will come for you with everything I got. No scratch that, even if you kill me, I will still come for you, I will kill you nice and slow and if it is possible, I'll kill you again." Her voice was so venomous that the men actually paused and took a step back. Eyes widened from the unusual threat.

Sakura immediately sat up, eyes narrowed in alert, immediately looking for a way out. They surely had never met Touya before if those types of threats could alarm them. Touya's threats were much more colorful and if these idiots just gawked at him the way they were gawking at her, they won't even stand a chance.

A low chuckle of amusement came from the shadows and Sakura swiveled her head towards the sound. She was sure that it was only her imagination when she couldn't hear anything else. The men seemed oblivious which didn't surprise her. Her hearing was far more superior to theirs.

Sakura froze suddenly; she could feel something not quite right in the air. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. It practically screams 'The calm before the storm! Run, fools. Run!' A tingling sensation travelled up her spine and she shivered. The men, those who had collected their composures anyway, approached her again. Then, she saw _him_.

"I suggest you back away from the lady. It appears to me that your advances are not welcomed."

Her hunters started at the rich, male voice, surprised by the sudden noise over the heavy silence. They turned swiftly to confront the man, attack first, ask questions later. Their instructions were clear. "Get the princess or kill her. No witnesses."

Sakura sat up, almost relieved that the men's attention wasn't on her anymore. She had been caught off guard by them. They were from the Shadow Clan and she didn't sense their presence until she was good and cornered. They were using the same tactic now. Blending into the shadows effortlessly and ambushing the man.

The man wasn't standing idle though. He moved too fast for her eyes to follow and while he was moving effortlessly between shadows of the trees, screams echoed in the darkness.

Silence reigned against the darkness and Sakura stilled before standing up abruptly. The man dropped back into her view and walked towards her with practiced ease. He was barely out of breath and the only sign that he was in a fight was his bloody sword. Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at that. Few clans prefer to use sword these days, choosing to explore and improved their magic and fewer had the skills as the man standing in front of her. Sakura fought the urge to take a step back.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" _Friend or enemy?_

The man seemed to notice her discomfort and took a step back. Sakura's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He was a foot taller than her and she didn't appreciate of being towered over. The man tilted his head and gave her a small smile. She could swear that his hard eyes softened as he took her in.

"I am the chivalry." His voice was surprisingly pleasant with a trace of humor.

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise but she managed to crack a small smile nonetheless. Their secret code. Theo had sent someone for her.

"A knight?" She inquired, trying to identify her rescuer.

The still nameless man grinned wider and Sakura's eyes widened fractionally.

"You are _the_ knight." She corrected herself absently, her eyes still on the gleaming fangs on her savior. Only the Darkness clan royalties have fangs and by now Sakura had a good idea who she was dealing with. Syaoran, the King of Darkness himself, in the flesh. The white knight and the black king. _An ally._

"It is nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Princess Sakura." He nodded.

"As am I, your highness." Sakura nodded in return. She was too damn tired to give a proper bow. She would topple over if she tried.

Syaoran decided to ignore the lack of protocol shown and gave her a cursory glance. There are scratches on her face and he could smell blood. He quickly determined that her left shoulder was still bleeding but nothing life threatening. It was too dark to assess the full damage. The scratch above her left eyebrow had started to bleed again and Syaoron stepped forward to wipe it off before the blood could get into her eye.

Sakura blinked tiredly at the soft touch. Syaoran grinned, pleased that she didn't flinch away.

"You were late and Theo was worried." Syaoran explained his presence briefly.

Sakura nodded gratefully. "I've drained myself."

Syaoran stepped closer to her and to his surprise, she sagged against him. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her steady against him. He pressed a hand to her head so that it rest against his shoulder to keep it from lolling about. It seems Princess Sakura had lost consciousness. He muttered a quick spell under his breath and as he expected Theo was already pacing in front of the fire place.

Theo sighed in relief when he finally realized Sakura had only pass out in exhaustion instead of certain death and Syaoran had to suppress a smile over Theo's behavior. It's obvious that he cared a lot about her. He listened pensively as a maid was instructed to call a healer immediately. However, his gaze turned hard again when he remembered the situation that he had found her in. Fortunately, his keen nose had picked up the scent of gun powder, allowing him to track her and her pursuers.

Syaoran glanced back at the unconscious princess on the sofa and his glance immediately turned into a stare instead. His primary objective was to get her out of there as soon as possible. He hadn't taken time to note her features. He had heard rumors about her, that she was beautiful. They were lying; she was magnificent, which probably encouraged this whole mess on the first place.

Sakura chose that particular moment to crack open her eyes and groaned. Theo was immediately by her side. She had the decency to look guilty when Theo berated her gently about over using her magic and after half a dozen of 'I'm sorry'and 'Yes, I promise to be extra careful next time', Theo finally looked appeased.

Syaoran waited patiently. He was rewarded when her head turned cautiously towards him. Sakura's gaze finally landed on him and he noted in satisfaction when he saw the way her eyes widened slightly. He is Darkness after all and people in general were awed by him. Not to mention terrified of his nature alone. The only exception was his cousin Eriol, which is a pity really. The man loved to grate on his nerves. He smiled, a slow, slow smile, keeping his gaze on hers and to his surprise, she blinked, barely raised an eyebrow and promptly smiled brightly at him. _That's unexpected_.

Her attention immediately shifted when Tomoyo hurried into the room and wasted no time on checking Sakura over. She didn't take long to determine that Sakura's injuries were purely physical and an injured shoulder was the worst of them. Her magic on the other hand..Tomoyo sighed and fixed Sakura with the hardest glare she could give. Sakura gripped Tomoyo's hand tightly and glanced at Theo. Theo had missed the exchange when he chose that particular time to glance at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't miss it though, watching silently from his spot. Tomoyo understood her immediately and bit out another weary sigh.

"She's okay." Tomoyo said out loud, mainly for Theo's ears. She wrapped Sakura's shoulder gently. The bleeding had stopped but she could tell that the wound is causing her friend pain.

"How are you feeling?" Theo insisted, demanding assurance from Sakura's own mouth.

"I'm fine. Only very, very sleepy. I'm exhausted. Please let me go to sleep oh dear uncle and guardian." Sakura teased, yawning hugely at the end of her sentence. Her heart warmed from the obvious worry in Theo's eyes.

Theo smiled and shook his head exasperatedly; he gave her fingers one last squeeze before letting go. "Get your rest."

Tomoyo followed Sakura after curtsying briefly to Syaoran and Theo to the privacy of her rooms.

Syaoran chuckled and Theo sighed.

"I got to her just in time. She was surrounded when I found her. They were from the Shadow Clan. She was…giving as good as she gets." Syaoran said, amused.

Theo frowned."She's a hot head that's what she is. And she still had trouble keeping her powers leashed when her temper gets the best of her. She's still young to have complete control over her power."

Not your typical princess, Syaoran mused. And the mischievous glint in her eyes spelled trouble. He liked a little trouble, it was in his nature.

"I should have never allowed her go to that mission alone." Theo ran a hand through his hair.

"Would she listen if you told her not to?"

"No." Theo sighed but his eyes betrayed his pride as he looked at the door way where she had left.

* * *

Tomoyo replaced the bandage on Sakura's shoulder with special water proof ones that she had made; already predicting that Sakura would want a bath after her ordeal.

"I don't even have to tell you how stupid your action was Sakura. You are completely drained and you're lucky your magic didn't decide to draw energy from your life source."

Sakura rubbed her temple slowly. She really was tired and sore. "I know. I was desperate. They were so many of them."

Tomoyo shook her head. " I could already tell that you won't be able to use your power for some time. I am not sure until when."

The throbbing in Sakura's head grew more insistent."That's going to be a problem."

"You have to rest." Tomoyo decided, not liking the unusual paleness on Sakura's face.

"Not until I have a bath. I feel dirty."Sakura made a face.

"Promise me you'll sleep after."Tomoyo fairly begged.

Sakura smiled softly and gripped Tomoyo's hand in what she hoped a comforting gesture. Tomoyo's lips quirked a little at the end and she left her best friend for her rest. She should probably instruct the cooks to prepare a buffet, preferably with lots of red meat. Sakura is going to be ravenous when she woke up.

Sakura stretched to loosen the taut muscles on her back as she peeled her clothes off. Deciding to have a quick shower instead of a soak in the tub-_she was too sleepy_- she proceeded to scrub every inch of her body and hair.

Sakura let her mind drift; she had woken up and felt a pressing presence that commanded attention, a dark stare. She had waited as long as she was able, to see who was emitting such an aura and she saw _him_. He was _pretty _for such powerful presence and she had to smile over that. His smile on the other hand made her want to squirm or blush or scream her head off.

He was here to help and that is all that matters. It is good that they had such a powerful ally at a time like this. She rolled the muscles on her shoulder and winced when the throbbing pain from her bruise made itself known. She dried herself thoroughly and slipped into her favorite pajamas. With the thoughts of amber eyes with darkness shifting behind them, she crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

* * *

_Reviews please?_


	2. Run

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and professs his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and always made my day. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think?

* * *

Sakura picked another piece of black-peppered meat and bit into them. She sighed in satisfaction and chew slowly. She had a love for red meat and once she had a taste she could barely stop. Tomoyo had called her a carnivore once or twice, or every other week. She did not have any will to object especially when she knew Tomoyo was probably right. Sakura shrugged. It must have been a trait from her mother's side.

Nadeshiko was a Wild clan royalty. She was gentle, graceful and very beautiful. Her father, Prince Fujitaka (_now King Fujitaka_) at the moment, met her when he went hunting in the forest and had fallen in love with the Wild princess. They were married three months later and the country celebrated the union of the two clans.

Sakura was startled when Syaoran pulled a chair opposite from hers and sat. Sakura had a keen hearing, a gift from her mother's side and the fact that she can't hear Syaoran moving into the dining room bothered her quite a bit. She made a move to stand and curtsy but Syaoran lifted a hand, signaling her to stay as she was. Sakura shrugged and picked another piece and pushed it delicately between her lips. Sakura was quite sure moaning at the taste would be considered inappropriate, she smiled lazily instead.

"I assumed you feel better, _Sakura._" Syaoran drawled out.

"Much better. Thank you for your concern." Sakura answered, tilting her head slightly.

Syaoran let a curl of a smile danced on his lips. He could sense nothing wrong on her physically but magically..Syaoran brushed his magic along her shield and Sakura started before drawing what was left of her magic tightly against her core.

"You can't use your magic."Syaoran stated almost absently. Sakura bristled. He was being extremely familiar with her and Sakura didn't know what to make of him. People don't just brush their magic with people they just met for all that's magic sake! He didn't even bother to look guilty for that breach of conduct. He was also using her given name without asking permission. Sakura frowned.

"Not for the time being."Sakura agreed grudgingly, giving up in trying making him feel guilty with her glare.

"You're keeping this a secret from Theo." Syaoran's eyes bored into her own. A statement, not a question.

Sakura's gaze steeled and Syaoran was fascinated when he saw pale blue swirled into her original forest green.

"And it will remain a secret from him." Sakura pressed.

At Syaoran's quick nod, Sakura's temper settled and she sighed.

"You can't tell him. He would be obliged to tell my father. My father would tell my mother and she would tell Touya. Touya would come here and Touya coming here is bad. Very bad."She muttered darkly

"Prince Touya? Your brother?" Syaoran lifted his eyebrow.

"A very protective older brother."She corrected him. "We're fairly a closely knit family and no matter how old or how strong I get, I am still his little sister."

Syaoran hummed in understanding.

"I heard you kicked the Fire Prince in the crotch." Sakura jolted in surprise at the unexpected statement and lifted her eyes to watch him. If his face was any indication, Sakura would have to guess that he was amused.

"You also kicked one of the assassins on the same spot." His eyes fairly danced with amusement this time.

Sakura shrugged. "It's the best defense I know against men and both deserved it."

Syaoran winced, she got that right.

Mistaken his expression for disbelief, she insisted."It's true. The assassin I do not need to explain but the stupid prince tried to grope me."

Syaoran lowered his lashes, careful to hide the fury her simple statement evoked. Sakura eyed the last bit of meat on her plate and looked up at Syaoran.

"Do you want the last bite?" Sakura asked, mainly out of courtesy.

Syaoran shook his head with a small smile. Sakura finished her meal and stood.

"By your leave, your highness." Sakura curtsied. She was forced to step back when Syaoran appeared beside her. _He is fast._

"I would like us to drop the formalities, Sakura." Syaoran allowed her to take another step back so that she could look at him better. There it was again. Her name on his tongue.

"It is common courtesy to address someone like you with some sort of title." Sakura frowned.

Syaoran smiled. "Common courtesy also dictates that once I call you by your given name, you should call me by mine too."

Sakura blinked. He was right.

"If you insist, _Syaoran_." She tasted his name on her tongue and decided that she kind of liked it.

Syaoran smile was smug this time. "Now if that's settled, shall we go?"

Bemused but Sakura followed him nonetheless. She felt safe with him. The admission startled her a bit. She was not quick to trust but her instinct, her heart insisted that she could trust him. And she trusted him because she trusted her heart. It was that simple. He led her out the villa and walked straight into the forest.

Sakura had to lift an eyebrow over that but she followed him without a second thought. He had no reason to hurt her and if he planned to, she could always kick him where it hurts the most. Smiling a little at the thought, she allowed her mind to relax.

She loved the forest, often sneaking into the forest beside her castle during the night when she was little. The soft moonlight on each of the snow covered leaves, the gentle wind running through her hair and the smooth whispers of the tree. How could anyone be afraid of the forest, she still couldn't comprehend. She probably had the same thought about the man striding confidently in front of her. She watched as soft wind brushed against his bangs. Her steps faltered and come to a stop.

She had heard whispered stories about him. She saw the barely coiled power beneath his frame. Heard of his cunning and strength. People were intimidated by him. Syaoran stopped and turned, as if sensing that she had stop following, his movements relaxed, unhurried. He raised a dark eyebrow at her and Sakura came to a conclusion. He is heavenly, from head to toe. Picture perfectly so. An arrogant quirk of his lips told her that he noticed her noticing.

"Come here." Syaoran bid her to follow him again.

Sakura blushed; she was actually caught staring at him. She hastily walked towards him again. Syaoran waited until she was near, offered her a smile that make her heart take notice and started walking deeper into the woods. This time Sakura followed without fail. Syaoran was content letting the silence filled the space between them and Sakura's mind couldn't help but to wander.

She eyed the man in front of her again. He was slight in built but she could see that he was powerful, both physically and magically. She could understand why people were afraid of him. His gait, his movements, speed and his nature screamed one thing. Danger. _But not to you_, her heart insisted. Sakura frowned. Her heart was being awfully chatty this morning.

Her musing was interrupted when Syaoran suddenly stopped. Sakura halted and realized that they were on an open field. Syaoran turned to fix his eyes on her. He leaned against a tree nearby comfortably, watching her. Sakura decided to make herself comfortable too, Syaoran didn't look like he's going to talk any time soon. She sat under the tree Syaoran was leaning against, accepting the shade the leaves offered.

"You are powerless without your magic." Syaoran finally interrupted the silence. Sakura lifted her head to get a better view of him and saw his mouth curled at one corner. "..unless of course you're kicking men at their crotch." Sakura bristled but Syaoran only looked amused.

Syaoran lifted his hands as a placating gesture. "I can help you with that. But we are running out of time." Sakura flinched at the unwanted reminder. Syaoran chose to ignore her and continued; his voice gentle. "A war is at hand and we can't have you powerless to fend for yourself when they send another bout of assassins."

Syaoran watched her from beneath his lashes. Her back had gone ramrod straight and her eyes determined.

"You're going to teach me how to fight without using magic?"

Syaoran nodded silently and watched as Sakura smiled_. Finally_. No one had bothered to train her in hand-to hand-combat. She had tried persuading Touya to teach her but he could never treat her seriously, mainly because she's his sister.

"Just kick them where it hurts the most." Touya would then pat her head and walked away, chuckling to himself.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Now. Will you teach me now?" She asked eagerly but Syaoran noticed something behind her eyes.

"Why do you want to fight?" Syaoron questioned.

Her answer was simple, a name to be precise. "Damion."

"You are angry." Syaoran noted with satisfaction. Anger would be a strong motivator.

Sakura's eyes lightened and her cold smile widened. "That power hungry fool is gathering his allies to take over _my_ people, _my_ country and they don't care how many people they have to kill. Said fool also wanted to make me part of his harem and if I am unwilling they would kill me. They are planning to assassinate me and my family so that there are no successors left to the Ice Clan throne. I am not angry. I am _enraged_."

Syaoran nodded his approval and crossed his arms across his chest loosely. "You learned how to use guns?" He questioned.

"Touya brought it home last year. The non-magic mercenary and assassins used them as a means to not get their hands dirty. Rather ingenious of them, don't you suppose?"

"Quite." Syaoran agreed. "But it has it's weakness that you can't control. The number of bullets it could contain for example and the smell of gun powder are easy to identify. I found you the first time by following that scent." He frowned at the thought. "However, this also means that the enemy could also track you using this method."

Sakura smiled. "But what happens if I got caught again without my powers? Without the smell of gun powder, you can't track me. Who's going to.."

She stopped when Syaoran vanished and she only registered that he was close behind her by the slight crunch of grass beneath his boots. He placed a hand beneath her navel and pulled her closer so that her back was plastered against his front. Warm breath caressed the side of her neck and she fought the urge to shiver.

"I know your scent now. I don't need any gun powder residue to find you. Not anymore."

Sakura stepped forward, out of his proximity and he let her. She turned to face him, a demand on her tongue. _Why are you being so familiar with me?_ Syaoron tilted his head slightly and watched her lazily beneath his lashes.

"You got to teach me how you move so fast." She decided not to acknowledge the unspoken challenge she saw in his eyes. He was daring her to ask him. Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "We have to build your stamina first." She was close enough to reach and unable to resist temptation, he reached forward, capturing strands of her hair. He eyed her attire. She was wearing a soft tunic, soft pants and boots. They are perfect for what he had in mind.

"I suggest you run Sakura." He whispered.

"What?"

"_**Run**_."

Sakura turned and ran into the forest. She avoided tree branches with practiced ease, her heart thumping a wild beat beneath her chest. Sakura could hear Syaoran chasing after her and she knew exactly when he jumped up onto a tree. Sakura changed directions when her instincts clamored against her mind, trusting them faithfully. She went thicker into the forest, where the trees are denser.

The hair behind her neck stands and she struggled to run faster. A blurry figure tackled her to the ground, wrapping his arms around her back so that his arms took the brunt of the fall. Despite that, the fall managed to knock the breath out of her. Sakura gasped for breath, willing her heartbeat to slow down. As soon as she opened her eyes, the first thing her vision captured was his smug smile. Sakura muttered an expletive under her breath and struggled to get up. He wasn't even out of breath.

"Very good." Syaoran muttered softly.

He allowed her to get up, offering his hand to help her. Sakura glared at him instead, a frown marring her face. She stood defiantly, turned her back towards him and started sprinting again. Syaoran's eyes glinted, a predatory smile curled on his lips. He silently counted to ten and starts chasing again.

Sakura had to admit that she was too dependent on her powers, relying that they would always be there when she needed them. It was rare but not unusual for a power user's source to run dry. She was ambushed countless of time these past weeks and her power could be unstable at times. Most of the assassins were unbelievably easy to defeat, as if testing her limits. Using her powers could tire her easily and they probably knew that. They had found her weak spot and now that they probably know her powers had ran out, at least for the time being, they would send their best to finish her off.

Her sensitive hearing caught a crunch on her right side and she twisted just in time to get out of Syaoran's way. She turned to face him, planting her feet aligned with the width of her shoulder and bent her knees, a fighting stance. Syaoran eyed her form and circled her predatorily. Sakura kept her body angled towards him, her eyes eyeing him warily. He lunged and Sakura couldn't help but squeak before she managed to throw a punch. Syaoran captured her fist easily and dodge the other, bringing his face inches away from hers. He tapped her nose with his forefinger teasingly.

"Gotcha." Syaoran purred.

Sakura blushed when his warm breath ghost over her cheek. Syaoran found himself oddly satisfied when he saw the dust of pink covering Sakura's cheeks. He stepped away from her and brushed her knuckles across his lips. Sakura's eyes narrowed and Syaoroan dropped her hands, the soft smile still curling on his lips.

"_**Run**_."

* * *

I hoped you guys like this chapter. Love you guys and don't forget to leave me a review!


	3. Wind Tamers

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and professs his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_Enjoy and thanks for supporting me. I treasure each and every review even if I didn't reply to them. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I humbly apologized for the accidental mistakes in the story._

* * *

Syaoran stopped and looked up, he was truly perplexed. The woman was impossible to predict."Excuse me, my lady but what exactly are you doing?"

Sakura fought the urge to laugh. "I'm hanging on a tree, kind sir. What is the matter?"

She had heard him coming and wasn't even surprised when he managed to find her. He was powerful, that much she had to admit.

Syaoran's jaw locked when he saw her dropped from the branch she was hanging on to a lower, thicker branch. Her tinkling laugh told him that she did that on purpose, just to see his reaction. She pulled herself up and sat on the branch, feet dangling invitingly.

Syaoran accepted it as such. He jumped up the branches, dodging stray twigs effortlessly. Sakura watched his every move. The man was good. He settled himself next to her silently.

"Let's see. A princess hanging off a twelve foot tree in the forest in the middle of the night isn't something you see every day."

Sakura laughed softly, not willing to disturb the stillness of the night. She had grown quite comfortable with him, having to spend almost every waking hour with him to improve her hand-to-hand combat. She brought her knees up and placed her chin on them.

"I suppose that's true. But I don't think any princess has half Wild blood. A Wild usually marries one of their own, it was a tradition. My mother was quite the rebel, I suppose. Touya had it easy. His Ice blood was stronger than his Wild blood; he had no trouble controlling his powers. Though, he did have limited access to his Wild blood. My powers, on the other hand, are completely mingled with each other, making them unstable ever since I can remember. Touya used to tease me about it all the time. The sapling I tried to grow was frozen solid and the Ice I produced was laced with tree veins."

Her eyes took a far-away look as she gazed at her hand, clenching them repeatedly. "I don't mind. I think they look pretty." Sakura stated softly, almost to herself.

Sakura blinked and blushed. "I've been babbling. I'm not usually like this but the full moon.." She continued to rant about her theory on what happened to her powers during the full moon.

Syaoran was content listening to the lull of her voice so when she stopped talking, Syaoran tilt his head slightly to look at her. She was watching him with an inscrutable expression. "Why are you doing this?"

"This?"

"You know, helping me with training, helping us with the war. Why?"

The corner of his mouth curved slightly. "I was expecting that question much sooner."

Sakura's expression turned sheepish and mumbled something about it skipping her mind.

"Well?"Sakura demanded, her curiosity demanding to be appeased. "Why are you helping us?"

Syaoran gazed at the moonlight reflecting from the leaves below them. He shook his head amusedly. "I was young when I came to be King and I was arrogant."

Sakura scoffed, a very un-princess like response. "You are still arrogant."

"Now, I have every right to be." He smiled, darkly confident and her insides warmed from his arrogance. Sakura honestly didn't know what to say to that so she kept silent.

"I can't give you the details but Fujitaka saved me." Syaoran smiled softly. "I owe him a favor and I am paying it back."

Sensing that he was unwilling to say more Sakura relented on that particular subject. Didn't mean she was done though.

Sakura leaned back, unintentionally letting the moonlight washes over her face. Syaoron thought that she looked like an enchanting wood nymph.

"When you fought with the Shadows to get me, you didn't use your powers, did you?"

Syaoran shook his head. Sakura waited for him to continue but he decided to be silent.

"Were they using their powers to fight you?" Sakura persisted.

Syaoran grin this time was malicious as he nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes. He needed no boost to his ego, that's for sure. He smiled softly at her attics and for a couple of minutes, they sat in comfortable silence.

"When they decided to attack, we'll be ready for them." Sakura stated firmly, they could not afford not to.

"Of that, I have no doubt, _Sakura_." Rather than him saying her name, it's the way he says it that caused butterflies in her stomach. As if he was savoring each syllable of her name on his tongue. Sakura shook off the warm feeling that thought evoked quickly, ignoring the fact that she knew that he was watching her with that intense gaze of his.

"You will not go outside alone, not anymore." Syaoran said, eyes watching her.

Sakura's blood was quick to boil, especially when she heard the trace of command in his voice.

"You will not decide what I can or cannot do."

Syaoran's eyes grew hard at that. "_You will not go outside alone_." He repeated.

Sakura started at the dark tone of his voice, one cannot argue with someone when they are using that_ tone_. _The king-worthy tone_. The tone that promised something unpleasant if she dared disobeyed. She had heard that tone often enough from her father to understand. It basically means 'end of discussion.'

Syaoran waited, his eyes pinning her to the spot until she nodded meekly. His eyes turned gentle at her agreement and she averted her eyes. Her heart was doing strange things in her chest.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura jumped, lightly landing on her feet. Syaoran followed her, landing smoothly beside the princess. Sakura turned to him and tilted her head accordingly and only continued on her way when Syaoran repeated the gesture. Syaoran watched as she disappeared behind the trees heading to the villa.

"Good night, my princess."

* * *

"Vulnerable spots are at the neck, stomach and crotch. Got it." Sakura repeated Syaoran's instruction carefully. The statement that she was pretty good at causing injury at the last body part was left unsaid. For an overbearing king, he was a good trainer.

"There is a bunch of nerves at the stomach called solar plexus. Hit that and the enemy doesn't stand a chance. It's located about here." Syaoran pressed a spot on her stomach softly. Sakura jumped and moved away quickly, glaring daggers at him. Syaoran had to raise an eyebrow at that. _Ticklish, is she?_

The afternoon was undeniably hot so it came as a surprise when a blow of cold air came whooshing towards them. Syaoran frowned, definitely a power user. A rare one at that. Wind tamers were unusually rare. Winds are fickle and they choose their masters. No one really knows how it selects or who it decides worthy.

Sakura paled considerably and gasped when another round of cold air surrounded them, this time prodding insistently at Sakura. Syaoran sense no malice behind the strange event, he knows everything about malice and this isn't it but it doesn't explain Sakura's reaction.

Syaoran smirked, understanding filled him and he fought the urge to chuckle. Touya's coming.

He had been to enough war council to know Touya's power's signature even when he didn't know he's a wind tamer. Sure enough, Touya came thundering on his horse, a pissed off look on his face. Sakura gulped inaudibly. His horse had barely stopped when Touya jumped off.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sakura winced. Touya could be very, very loud when he chose to be. "What's the problem, Touya?" Sakura gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold on to her temper, she _disliked_ being shouted at and Touya knows that. He was pricking her temper on purpose, she realized.

"Don't give me that shit. You always, ALWAYS try to knock me off my horse with one of your cold blast when I send a wind that cold." Touya glared. Syaoran lips twitched into a smile. _She's also a wind tamer, must be in their blood._ Syaoran concluded inwardly.

Sakura balled her hands into fists, counting to ten in her head, hoping to calm her temper. Touya knew she _hates _people using that sort of language in front of her. Touya growled, something's wrong with his sister, she should already trying to freeze his ass off at the rate he's going. Touya raised his right hand, palm facing Sakura and shot another cold air, this time right at her face. He knew she _despised_ that.

Sakura growled in warning and attacked. Her punches were controlled and steady, Syaoran noted, impressed. She was progressing under his instructions with an alarming pace. She wasn't letting her temper to control her actions. Touya's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped back to get out of Sakura's punching range. He had avoided all of them but someone had to be teaching her. Her punches were way too solid.

Touya glanced around and spotted Syaoran. He smirked and called out. "Yo, Syaoran."

"Yo." Syaoran grinned. He could almost see the wheels turning in Touya's head.

"Let me get this straight. Sakura was being mule-headed like usual and used her powers way too much. Now her powers need to recharge before she could start using them again. You.." he glanced at Syaoran "are teaching her how to fight without her powers. About right?"

"Excellent deduction but you're still going to pay for that last stunt you pulled, idiot." Sakura lunged and this time, she managed to graze his face. Touya laughed softly when he recovered from the surprise of her being able to touch him without using her powers.

"Bring it on." Touya teased.

Syaoran's voice came unbidden into her mind, a lesson he taught her several days ago.

"You're quite a small little thing." Syaoran ignored her as she sputtered at his description of her. "So you can't win with the power from your fist. Remember to dodge and finish them as soon as possible. Only a fool would play with his prey before."

Sakura eyes glinted, blue blended into green as she dodged Touya's half-hearted attempt of a punch and landed a hard punch on his stomach, right on his solar plexus. Touya managed to let out a gasp of pain before crumbling to the ground.

Sakura eyed her fist, and glanced at Syaoron. "Did I overdo it?"

"Just slightly." Syaoran managed to say before he started to shake with suppressed laughter again.

"Sorry Touya. I didn't mean..Touya?"

Touya sat himself up, painfully slow on the ground. Sakura immediately sat beside him, offering apologies. Touya pat her on the head for assurance. "Nice punch." He winced.

"Did she put her hips into the punch?" Syaoran grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah..hips, fist, everything." Touya wheezed, grinning proudly. "You're quite a capable teacher, Syaoran."

Syaoran brushed off the compliment nonchalantly. "I have a fast learner."

Touya cuffed Sakura lightly at the side of her head. "You really can't use your powers?"

"Just for the time being." Sakura sulked.

Touya's eyes hardened and he eyed Sakura thoughtfully. He reached into his cloak and hand her a fist sized parcel.

"Open it. Be careful. It's sharp."

Sakura took it and ripped the papers, revealing a small talon shaped dagger. She turned it carefully; the dagger gleamed beneath the Sun. A short T-shaped structure was connected to the dagger and Sakura placed it in her right fist, gripping it with her forefinger and middle finger. The dagger peeked between her fingers.

Touya nodded in approval. "You could just stab someone with it like a regular dagger but.." A gleam of mischief that Sakura knew only too well made itself known "the beauty of this one is it is built for one particular technique."

"It is fairly easy." Touya took the dagger and placed it in his own fist. "You slash the tendons beneath their knees." Touya slashed at an imaginary opponent. "Knee him in the chest and when he bents from the pain, you brought the dagger up hard into his eye socket and pushed. The dagger would penetrate the brain. An instant kill method."

"That's quite an interesting method." Syaoran mused, taking a closer look at the dagger.

Sakura paled and moaned. "I touched something that went into a guy's eye and brain."

"This one is new. It hasn't been used yet." Touya objected.

"That's not the point! It was made to get into the eye and then the brain. That's gross."

Syaoron chuckled softly. Sakura poke her brother's side hard. "Quit laughing. It isn't funny." She scolded the chortling prince.

"Nobody says that Death is beautiful." Touya reminded her gently.

Sakura expression quickly grew somber. "I know."

"It's war. Casualties cannot be avoided. You know that." Touya carefully sheath the weapon.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

Touya patted her head, his expression tender. "Everyone dies Sakura. Even the invincible me."

Sakura tilted her chin stubbornly, her voice rang with authority. "It's true that everyone dies but at their right time and their right place. You will not die a violent death. You will grow old and have many children. You will pass peacefully in your sleep. I will never forgive you if you die in this war. Against Damion of all people."

Touya laughed. "Fine. I won't die. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Sakura replied without beating an eyelash.

Syaoran shook his head indulgently.

"Day-dreamer." Touya accused her affectionately

"Proud to be." Sakura replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Syaoran let a smile curl at his lips. She was loyal, compassionate, feisty and quite fetching. He disliked meek woman who followed blindly to whatever he says. Its grating on his nerves and Sakura is anything but. She gave as good as she got but relented at the appropriate times. His smile widened. This looks very promising.

* * *

_Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. A Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Sakura tapped her finger on the half filled glass, contemplating on making the room-temperature water to cold. She knew she was being impatient but she couldn't find it in her to care. She sighed; silently admitting defeat. It's not worth the risk, her power was still recovering. To attempt using them while she was healing could be disastrous.

Sakura closed her eyes shut and concentrate, delving into the core of her power. She saw the familiar, slightly unbalanced storm of herself. Patches of pale red were there, she was nearly healed and she couldn't deny what she saw pleased her. It was strange not having her power close to her skin, she felt exposed without them, vulnerable.

She blinked bewilderedly, something was happening. Her powers calmed somewhat rather than their usual restless waves. That's when she felt the soft brush of _his_ magic against hers. She was quick to withdraw from herself but not before she saw her powers became calmer, moving lethargically against her core. He was keeping her power calm, intentionally or not she had no idea. She decided to dwell on that later.

She turned, leaning against the kitchen's wall. She knew who she would see. "Syaoran." She greeted softly.

A smile curled on his lips and he tilted his head to one side. "You're nearly healed." Syaoran turned his gaze to the glass in her hand as if knowing what she was contemplating of doing. "Have patience."

Sakura shrugged daintily. She lifted the glass to her lips and gulped the rest of the water down. Licking away the stray drops clinging to her lips, she said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Syaoran drew in a deep breath slowly, forcing himself to calm down. She was driving him to distraction this whole week. He forced his eyes away from her moist lips and his mind to concentrate on why he came to find her on the first place.

"Damion wanted a temporary truce. He wanted to negotiate." Syaoron relayed the information Touya had told him earlier.

Sakura's expression darkened. "I will not be held responsible for my actions if he does anything inappropriate. The nerve of that disgusting.." Sakura shuddered. "Me? In a harem? I'd rather eat glass."

"I'll be there. He won't be able to do anything to you."

Sakura's eyes widened from the promise. He was inadvertently offering her protection. A protection is for life thus it is not something that is given lightly. Sakura looked everywhere but him. She was at lost on how to react; she had never been offered protection by someone other than family before.

A protection is almost like a proposal of some sort and Sakura was not willing to put too much thought on it, afraid that she was reading too much in nothing but a concerned gesture. It immediately made her uncomfortable.

"Touya wanted to return to Ice castle tonight but I haven't pack. If you'll excuse me."

Sakura passed by Syaoran to get to the staircase leading to her rooms but he somehow managed to catch her fingers, pulling on them gently so that she was facing him again. Sakura jolted in surprise when his skin met hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his question, not fully comprehending.

"This?"

"Why are you here instead of the castle, where you'll be safe from harm? Why do you insist on being involved in this war?"

Sakura tried to pull back from him but his hold was firm. He pulled gently; Sakura had to take a few steps towards him to keep her balance. Sakura glared at him, her teeth gritted in frustration. Syaoran was careful to keep his gaze soft, strong but without challenge.

"Answer me?" A request; not a demand. Sakura watched him, considering. She parted her lips only to have them closed again, trying to find the right words.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't." She whispered; she paused to collect her thoughts." Her voice eerily calm as she continued. "I can't just wave at the soldiers, wishing them a good battle when I know that there will be some who won't return to their families and loved ones."

She closed her eyes, as though trying to get rid of something unpleasant in her mind, a frown marring her face.

Sakura shook her head softly. "I can't bear thinking that one day, some day, my father and Touya won't be coming home; that I would be one of the grieving families. I'm not stupid. I know that they could be taken away from me at any time. One small mistake is all it takes. A hole in the barrier, a spy in the army, poison in their food."

She drew another deep breath and her hands forms trembling fists by her side. "I refused to just stand and watch when Touya was brought into his room covered in blood after being ambushed again. There was so much blood the last time that happened and he lost consciousness for the longest time. I just can't, knowing that I can do something, no matter how small or how insignificant. I wanted to make a difference. I want..." Sakura choked on a lump at her throat and her voice finally cracked.

Sakura kept her head bowed but her body was shaking too much from suppressed tears, destroying any illusion that she was fine. Being strong was hard work and she was exhausted. As tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks, she sighed.

It's no use trying to hide that she was crying so she might as well give up. Sakura pressed her lips with shaking fingers, hoping to trap the upcoming sobs and met his eyes; her expression displayed her embarrassment and hesitation.

"I'm really sorry but can I just cry for a while?"

Syaoran felt his heart clenched as he automatically pulled her close, his arm behind her shoulder, bringing her body in contact with his. She didn't, couldn't resist his comfort. He cursed his curiosity, regretting that he was the one who opened her wounds.

Sakura sobbed and hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was warm and solid against her. Sakura immediately tightened her embrace, stealing every comfort his body could give. Her strength left and it didn't take long for her to decide that she would lean on his for a while.

She couldn't deny that her emotion was all over the place especially when she lost the use of her power. She couldn't help but feel useless and she hated that feeling of hopelessness that would hit her at random times. Syaoran placed his other hand at the small of her back, pressing her body into his. Sakura buried her face in his shoulder, shuddering lightly against him.

Syaoran whispered to her softly, offering words of comfort. He was furious that someone could actually render Sakura to tears. She was young and absolutely lovely. He felt like a cad for noticing but it is unbelievably hard not to.

She shouldn't have such worries, he decided right there and then. He held her tenderly against him, hoping to calm the princess in his arms. When she was finished, she immediately drew back from his warmth, wiping messily at the remaining tears. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Syaoran smiled at the tough exterior she was attempting to put up. "My lips are sealed."

"Good." Sakura turned and walked away. Syaoran eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He had decided. Damion is going to be on the very top of his to-die-list. He would protect her and God help anyone who stands in his way.

* * *

The group arrived at Ice Castle near dawn. Traces of magic could be tracked so they had decided to ride to avoid ambush. Sakura worked the kinks of her body and yawned sleepily. She whispered praises to her mare and pat its neck when it nuzzled her. A servant was already there to take care of her horse and she nodded to him, as a signal that he could take it away.

She turned only to find Theo behind her. She smiled warmly at her uncle.

"Go to bed. I'll have someone deliver the result of the council early tomorrow morning." Theo urged quietly, eyeing the black smudge beneath Sakura's eyes.

Too tired to argue, _they_ _had ride hard and only stopped once_, she nodded. She knew her uncle wouldn't budge this time, the set of his jaw told her so. Bidding her good nights, she proceeded to her chambers to have a well deserved sleep.

A maid woke Sakura up the next morning. Her father had sent for her to come to breakfast. Knowing it would please her mother, Sakura wore one of the dresses that her mother had bought for her from a foreign country. It was simple in design but it followed the curves of her body without being too tight. That itself was a bonus to her. Some of the more princess-like dresses were impossible to breathe in.

She cheerfully greeted everyone at the table including Syaoran and was slightly surprised that Touya managed to join them just before breakfast was served. They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by small talk. Sakura listened half-heartedly. Something else held her attention. She couldn't help but notice that there were hustling footsteps in the corridor, whispered instructions, as if the castle was preparing for something.

"Busy morning." Sakura noted absently. Touya stiffened and the table grew quiet. Her father wiped his mouth against the napkin and she looked at him expectantly. "We've decided to accept the temporary truce."

Sakura's eyes blazed blue but she showed no other sign of being irritated. She put her fork down slowly and sighed. "Is that so?" Sakura stated softly, pushing her breakfast away. Nadeshiko nodded approvingly, as if praising her for keeping her temper check. "We need to hear what he has to say, nothing more. No promises." Fujitaka soothed.

That makes sense, Sakura thought bitterly. She was allowing her emotions cloud her judgment and that was the first rule of 'What Not to Do to Become a Proper Royalty.' She couldn't help it; she hated the man. She despised him like she never had despised anything before.

King Damion was greedy and lazy. Envious over the Ice riches he declared war. In attempt to solve everything peacefully, her father had tried to talk with him. Damion was pompous, balding and utterly disgusting. He had also set his dirty eyes on her and decided that she would fit perfectly in his harem. She shuddered in disgust. She regretted ever persuading her father so that she could come along.

Syaoran watched Sakura's emotions churned behind her eyes. He knew she was displeased and he was impressed with her attempts to not show that particular emotion in front of her parents. She had remarkable self control despite her age, Syaoron admitted. Now, if only she could control her magic the same way. Facial expressions could be altered but magic nestled close to the heart. When the heart is affected so was the magic. It was as simple as that.

Sakura reached out and placed her palm against her father's, squeezing softly. "You are my father, and my king. I trust you like I trust my heart. You will make the best decision for the country and for me. I would not expect anything less from you."

Fujitaka smiled at her daughter's devotion and turned his larger hand, palm upwards so that he was clasping her hand. "I would never do anything to hurt you or our family." He vowed solemnly.

"I know." Sakura smiled cheekily. The table's atmosphere became more relaxed after that, as if the held breath could finally be released. Damion was arriving that night but he was aware that he would not be offered a place to sleep in the castle.

Sakura was glad for that; she might be tempted to kill the man in his sleep. Only the weak and the cowardly ambush people unaware, it was not the way their war was won and Sakura was not going to start now.

Sakura bit into her toast, one single thing in her mind. _Damion is coming._

* * *

Sakura lifted the hem of her dress, exposing one slender, milky white leg and strapped a small dagger just above her ankle. She smoothed down her attire and stepped in front of her body length mirror, making sure the length of her dress covered the small weapon. Satisfied that it did, she stepped out of her chambers. Damion would be coming any time soon and she wanted to be ready.

Sakura walked in the direction of the throne room where her father had decided to hold the negotiation, testing to make that the dagger was bind securely against her leg. No good if the dagger clattered onto the floor while Damion was present now, would it?

As most castle, the hallways were only dimly lit and growing up in the palace, Sakura had gotten use to it. It didn't stop Sakura from nearly jumping in surprise when Syaoran seemed to appear out of nowhere though.

"Stop doing that." Sakura hissed, calming her already frayed nerves.

Syaoran smiled and Sakura huffed when she realized that he wasn't the least bit contrite. She eyed his attire and blinked bemusedly. He was wearing an all black outfit and while she couldn't deny that he looked dashing, it was hardly appropriate for a formal meeting.

She wasn't aware that Syaoran's eyes made a quick sweep from top of her head to her covered toe, taking in her form. His eyes lingered at the ends of her softly curled hair that rests against the swell of her breast and her slender waist.

In the dim light, Sakura missed the gleam of appreciation evident in Syaoran's eyes. He was brought out of his musing when her lips parted as if to say something. Not that he's looking at her lips..well.. maybe he was but who could blame him? It's not his fault that it looks so soft and inviting.

"You're not joining us?" Sakura questioned.

"As much as I love hearing the foolish demands of a deranged king, I'd rather gain information. It's interesting how much information you could get from lurking in the dark." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura let a small smile touch her lips. Syaoran had more or less just admitted that he likes to lurk around in the dark and an idea quickly formed in her mind.

"Let me join you."

* * *

_Will you tell me what you think?_


	5. Of Daggers and Negotiations

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_Read, enjoy and review if you don't mind. _

* * *

Syaoran didn't even attempt to put on a show that he was at least considering her. "No."

Sakura couldn't help but gape at him. She had expected the answer but she kind of hoped that he would at least ask her why.

"You're not going to ask me for a reason?" Sakura gritted her teeth in attempt to resist the urge to yell.

"And what would that be?" Syaoran lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

Sakura paused and blinked; her irritation dissapeared. "I..don't know."

Sakura then belatedly realized she didn't have a reason to skip the negotiation. She was not being rational and she had to laugh at herself. Damion coming here must have rattled her more than she cared to admit. Syaoron tilted his head as though considering her when her bitter laughter rang through the hallway. He knelt at her feet and promptly lifted her dress. Sakura almost had a heart attack.

The Ice princess bit the urge to shriek, scramble away and shouting 'Pervert!' at the top of her lungs. She was damn near doing exactly that. The only thing that stopped her is that Syaoron lifted only high enough to uncover her ankle. All thoughts of Damion flew from her mind when she felt his calloused hand touching her skin.

Syaoran calmly unstrapped the small dagger from her shapely ankle, taking care not to accidentally nick her in the process. His hands lingered a tad too long than necessary before he stood; smirk widening when she glared at him. The approaching footsteps shifted their attention only to be made known that they belong to Touya.

"Did you find any?" Touya bit back an amused chuckle when he saw the red staining Sakura's cheek.

Syaoran tossed the dagger at the prince who caught it expertly. Touya grinned in amusement, examining the dagger.

"Remember what I told you about the first rule of meeting an enemy under truce, Sakura?" Touya teased.

Sakura shook her head stubbornly, she was clearly disgruntled.

"No stabbing." Touya answered his own question; amusement was evident in his eyes.

"I can't?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed and sweet-voiced.

"You can't." Syaoran affirmed. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her wide-eyed innocence act genuine.

"Do you have any more of these?" Touya questioned, playing with the hilt of the dagger.

Sakura shook her head. "I only have one left in my room." Sakura muttered, dropping her act.

Syaoron chuckled; she looked cute when she was disgruntled. Touya turned, and walked towards the throne room. "Our scouts had reported that the Damion procession is in sight. We better get ready." Touya informed over his shoulder.

Sakura took a single, deep, shuddering breath which Syaoran had acquainted of her preparing to have a spar during training. She was clearly dreading the meeting. Sakura smoothed down her pale cream dress absently and clasped her hand in front of her demurely, befitting of her title.

"Wish me luck." Sakura said and proceeded to follow Touya.

"You won't need any." Syaoran said; tone laced with confidence as he walked in the opposite direction.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned. She smiled brightly at him in gratitude and waited until he faded into the darkness before continuing on her way.

* * *

Damion the Shadow King entered the throne room; he had demanded that he was allowed to bring ten of his knights with him. Not that he would admit it but he was as skittish as a bad tempered mare despite knowing that the Ice Clan values their diplomacy until the bitter end. The presence of his best knights makes him feel somewhat protected and his strut grew more confident as they neared their destination.

He had to fight the urge to drop his jaw at the sight waiting for him. The royal blood ruling the Ice Clan was seated at the four thrones on the dais. Each one of them turned to watch him when he entered, as if they were having a personal family discussion and he had interrupted. In other words, he was as welcomed as a leper. Prince Touya was watching him lazily; he would think the heir of the clan bored if not for the small, malicious smile plastered to his face.

Touya didn't like Damion and he sure as hell will not attempt to hide it in the name of diplomacy. People who tried to hurt his family will pay and the thought of what Damion tried to make of his sister only made him angrier. He's currently occupied on finding the best methods to kill the man standing in front of them. Drowning sounds nice but it ends a bit too quickly. Burning the man on a stake does sound good.

Cutting his head off would end it faster but he would have the pleasure of seeing his head roll on the ground and the amount of blood that would accompany the action would quench whatever bloodlust he felt for the man. The sound of his father's voice broke him out of his fantasies but the sight of Damion sweating bullets and squirming helped to lift the black mood surrounding him.

Fujitaka rose from his throne, his movement showed strength and confidence. He held a hand to his queen and she rose with him, graceful and beautiful. They stepped off the dais and Touya and Sakura followed suit.

Sakura..Cold and beautiful. Cool but surely warm and soft to the touch. Damion's eyes unwillingly fixated on her despite the knowledge that it is the highest form of rudeness but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

Sakura felt his slimy eyes on her but she kept her calm. God knows how much she had perfected the art. She was careful not to meet his eyes, not to give him the perverse satisfaction. 'I'm calm..I'm unattainable, untouchable, serene…' She wished she had a blunt knife for the creative dismemberment of Damion. She knew that Touya and a few hundred people who would love to join in. Maybe she could make it a public event? But even as these thoughts rushed through her head, she kept her perfect composure.

Sakura eyed Damion discreetly. He was feared and a force to reckon with simply because he had the riches. Damion had thousands of ruthless mercenaries beneath him and for that reason alone, countries fold when he wanted something. He obviously picked the wrong country to mess with this time. By the end of the war, she would make sure he knows it.

Syaoran slipped into the throne room unnoticed, his illusion doing a good job of hiding himself against prying eyes. He was definitely curious. He had managed to find out what he wanted to know and finding himself with nothing to do, he decided to drop by. Syaoran stood silently behind one of Damion's knights. They were lined against the sides of the entrance like protocol dictates and Syaoron chose a spot where he could see the table perfectly. He had to smile when he saw Sakura; she was holding herself with such dignity for a small frame. _Perfect_.

Fujitaka took the seat at the head first before others follow suit. He smiled politely when Damion greeted him and then his smile faded. He fixed Damion with his gaze and Damion was once again reminded that this is a king who prefers to fight next to his knights rather than sits in the castle and waits for news. It was downright intimidating.

"Speak." Fujitaka said, his voice bordering on polite and impatience; a rather impressive feat.

Damion straightened his spine, aware that every eye was on him including…_hers_. He knew he had an unhealthy obsession towards the princess but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

"I will cease the threat of war if you give me seventy percent of your riches every year and the hand of your daughter in marriage." He stated bluntly, he knew the Ice Clan appreciated their peace. He was hoping that they appreciated it enough to oblige him.

Sakura never felt so disgusted in her life. Riches and sex. Is that all there is to this man? She kept her voice soft. "Pardon me, my lord. What about your queen?"

Damion swallowed thickly. She had called him as _her_ lord. He tried to put an air of nonchalance. "You do not have to fret yourself on that particular matter, Princess Sakura. She was being unfaithful to me. It pains me to admit that I have to execute her."

Touya stifled the urge to scoff. He would bet his horse that that line was scripted and by the almost invisible thinning of Sakura's lips he knew he had drawn the same conclusion. Sakura felt sick. A probably innocent woman had died because of her.

Sakura stole a glance at her father, another question demanding to be spit out. Fujitaka gave a minute nod, allowing her to proceed. She loathed asking these questions but they had to make it seem like they were considering the ridiculous offer.

"What about your harem? As you know, I am half Wild. I don't take kindly on sharing my spouse."

Damion jolted. He hadn't considered that. He was quite fond of his harem. They consisted of the most sensuous, experienced women in his country. He was not willing to part with them and he shrugged, becoming bold by her softly asked questions.

"You will have to get used to them, I suppose." Damion scratched his chin lightly. "My late queen had managed to do so."

The table grew very quiet all of a sudden but Damion hardly seem to notice, caught in his own thoughts. Sakura was careful to shield her eyes with her bangs, sure that they were flashing ice blue and her instincts were snarling at the oblivious king.

"I see." She was relieved when her fury didn't leak into her voice.

King Fujitaka cleared his throat discretely, trying to hide his amusement. That's a horribly, horribly wrong thing to say, even to a half Wild. Even his gentle queen was bristling underneath her calm exterior. Fujitaka grasped and squeezed her hand comfortingly and she immediately gave him the small smile he loved so much. Fujitaka glanced towards _him_, hidden so carefully in the shadows. Yes, King Damion is undeniably, regrettably doomed.

Damion finally realized the sudden tension in the room and shifted in his seat nervously.

"That's pretty generous of you, wanting to make my daughter your queen." Fujitaka stated; his voice cold. Any pretense on being a generous host was strained almost to its breaking point. Fujitaka forced himself to take a deep breath to calm his magic.

However amusing he finds Damion's position to be, the fact that he had expected him to give away his daughter as a bargaining chip was not.

"Unfortunately, my daughter's hand is not mine to give anymore." Fujitaka continued lightly, as if commenting on the weather.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "It's not?" Sakura winced at the shrillness of her voice, her throat suddenly dry.

Touya hid his chuckle behind a lousily executed cough; a rapidly reddening Damion is just another bonus.

"You're lying! The princess doesn't seem to know anything about this." Damion shrieked, the sound reminding Touya of a wild boar.

The temperature in the throne room dropped drastically at Damion's outburst.

Touya picked up his glass absently. He traced the droplets of water formed outside the glass threateningly, the contents frozen solid. "Did you just insult my father, Damion?"

Damion paled and started back pedaling on his words. His knights tensed but a look from Touya prevented them from drawing their weapons or using their magic. No one who had crossed Prince Touya managed to escape unscathed; that was a well known fact.

Sakura listened to Damion's stammers absently but her mind was still reeling from the news. There was only one explanation. She had been given into someone else's keeping.

The gesture was not unheard of especially in a country at war where the guardians wanted to ensure their charge would be at safe hands when they…well, when something happened to them. The million dollar question is of course who? Who now holds the key to her future and strong enough to protect her better than her father at a time of war?

"Enough." Fujitaka ordered and Touya obeyed without hesitation. The room slowly went back to its usual temperature.

"It is not your place to question my father's decision." Sakura finally said; her voice calm and clear.

"I am his daughter.." Sakura shifted her gaze to her father's soft smile. "..and was in his keeping. I therefore agree to any decision he had made regarding me. I have to suggest that my lord Damion to not question my father regarding this matter."

She watched in distaste as Damion gaped unbelievingly at her but she could understand his rage. She had just told a king to mind his own business. In more appropriate sentences, of course.

"I believe this negotiation is over." King Fujitaka declared and Damion was startled when everyone broke into huge grins.

Fujitaka stretched his arms lazily, ignoring his gaping guest. In fact, the whole royal family was openly ignoring Damion. Now the formal stuff is over, Fujitaka felt more at ease.

"A spar?" Touya offered to his father hopefully, loosening the material around his neck. The thing was ridiculously itchy but it was necessary as it was a part of the formal attire.

Fujitaka laughed, already shrugging his formal attire off his wide shoulders.

"Mind if I watch? I could take my tea in the field." Nadeshiko placed her hand daintily on her husband's offered arm.

"Of course, sweetheart." Fujitaka smiled, knowing she would eventually demand a spar of her own when she got tired of watching. Nadeshiko was really good with a spear and had nearly impaled him to a tree once. Actually, that's how they met..but that's another story altogether.

Sakura held her amusement at bay. Guess she was in charge to take out the thrash, and then perhaps she could join her family in the field. The day was far too beautiful to be spent indoors. Sakura cleared her throat softly, attracting the Shadow King's attention.

"Let me show you the way, my lord." Sakura offered graciously, glad that the ordeal was over and done with. Now, she wanted him out of her home. _Out, out, out, out, out, out_. She led while a bemused Damion and his equally bemused knights followed in her wake.

Fujitaka stole another glance at the dark corner, knowing he could only see him because he had allowed him to. Syaoran gave him a tiny nod of acknowledgement before disappearing altogether, no doubt to follow an oblivious princess. Fujitaka allowed himself to smile, a bit gleefully perhaps. It appears another story is starting.

* * *

_Reviews are adored and greatly appreciated!_


	6. No More Secrets

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_I love all my reviews! Read and enjoy._

* * *

Sakura walked ahead of Damion's procession, the king at her side. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps echoing down the hallway. She refused to make small talk, answering Damion's attempts with one word sentences. She could still feel his eyes on her when he thought she didn't notice. The nerve of that..No. It doesn't matter.

Sakura knew she was farther from his reach than ever. Without any clue on the identity of her keeper, the man couldn't even attempt to court her. He needed her keeper's permission first and Sakura had to applaud to her father's cunning. _Look what you can never touch, tyrant_.

Damion snapped to his knights. "Leave us."

Sakura was mildly impressed. She was pushing his limits intentionally and he had exceeded her expectation by five seconds. The man deserves an award. She watched disinterestedly as the knights abide by their king and went ahead to the castle's entrance.

"You are pushing your luck, princess if you expect me to ignore your insolence." Damion spat, his body shook with barely concealed rage.

Sakura sighed. She admitted that she was being rude when she ignored all his attempts of making conversation.

"Rudeness cancels rudeness, my lord. You were admiring my feminine attributes, were you not? Last time I checked, that was very rude." She somehow managed to keep her voice sweetly venomous despite the disgust she felt. Poisonous but still sweet.

Sakura saw the crazed look enter Damion's eyes and readied herself, a small smile turn her lips upwards. _Give me your best shot._ Damion growled before making a move to lunge at her. That's when Sakura heard a snarl. Damion froze, jaw slack, his eyes fixed at something behind her.

Sakura was more curious than apprehensive, mainly because she knew nothing in the castle would have the ability to hurt her. The castle didn't have any unruly pets and the servants were honor bound to serve them. They had also entered into their service willingly and Sakura knew every one of them is as loyal as a servant can ever be. A threat amongst the servant is thus highly unlikely and spies had never been alive long enough to enter the main castle. Fujitaka had personally made sure of that.

Sakura barely managed to crane her neck when she felt her body pulled against another. Her back bumped solidly into a warm chest and Sakura gave a small yelp at the unexpected touch.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, the other buried in her long hair, inadvertently bringing her closer to him. His face was half covered by her hair, the gesture blatantly possessive. Syaoran brushed his magic against hers, careful not to intrude into places she would prefer kept private but enough so that she knew his identity.

Sakura brushed back as if seeking confirmation and visibly relaxed against his hold. Syaoran didn't bother hiding his smug smile from Damion. He watched as Damion's face changed into an interesting shade of red as he squeaked Syaoran's name. Syaoran grinned, purposely exposing his incisors. So he had heard of him, the slight tinge of darkness he purposely cloaked around himself certainly gave Damion a clue.

He tangled Sakura's hair between his fingers, reveling in their softness. His hold on her was gentle but his piercing gaze directed solely at Damion was anything but.

"Attempt to touch her again and I will kill you." Syaoran stated; his tone was clearly a warning.

"You have no claim over her." Damion protested.

Syaoran lifted his face and gently placed his chin on top of Sakura's head, his hold on her tightened. His eyebrows lifted at the challenge.

"That is where you're wrong."Syaoran chuckled softly.

Sakura tensed slightly in Syaoran's arms but Damion was too incensed to notice. He started sputtering something about it being impossible and his face was turning blotchy. Not very attractive; Sakura noted absently.

Syaoran's heat, on the other hand, was comfortable and somewhat soothing. She couldn't care less when her body relaxed into his again even when headache-inducing questions rushed through her head.

Syaoran watched as the foolish king disgraced himself, gaping and sputtering like a fish on land and decided that it's their cue to leave.

"Are you ready to leave Sakura?" Syaoran murmured beside her ear, his breath brushing against her neck_. No more secrets_.

Sakura gulped inaudibly when shivers trailed up her spine, whether from exhilaration or other things, she didn't care to note. She smiled instead and tilted her head in agreement. Sakura paused to give a perfect little curtsy to Damion.

"I believe you know the way out, my lord." She said; glad to be rid of his presence.

Syaoran placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her away, wanting her to get away from Damion's leer as soon as possible. He wanted nothing but to trace back his steps and rip Damion's eyes from its sockets. Why didn't he do it anyway? Syaoran contemplated silently. Oh right, the damned truce.

Syaoran stole a glance towards the feisty princess. She had become rigid underneath his hand. He had stubbornly kept his hand on the small of her back, guiding her deeper into the castle_. No more secrets._

He finally stopped when they arrived at a dead end. Syaoran knew no one was around; not this deep in the castle. He made sure his body blocked her only exit and leaned against the wall. His eyes bore into her.

To say that Sakura was shaken was an understatement. She couldn't meet his eyes. Her legs were feeling strangely jelly-like and she had to keep reminding herself to regulate her breathing; she was close to hyperventilation the last time she forgot to.

Sakura blinked. Syaoran was suddenly right in front of her; caging her with his arms and body, effectively trapping her against the wall.

"_Ask_." Syaoran whispered huskily.

Sakura's pressed her lips together rebelliously. What you don't know can't haunt you. If she didn't know anything, she can't acknowledge it. Yes, that would be preferable.

Syaoran smiled; a mixture of gentleness and amusement. He knew she would deny it if he made a remark on it but he swore he could see the barest hint of pout on her face.

"All you need to do is ask and I will answer." Syaoran coaxed.

He couldn't resist from inhaling, she was too close and she smelled undeniably good. His princess was avoiding his gaze, looking at anything and everything but him.

"Are you counting the cracks on the wall behind me?" Syaoran teased, his amber eyes smoldering.

Sakura blushed. "There are thirty two cracks, if you must know." She huffed.

Syaoran laughed lightly and leaned closer, distracting her with his proximity. They weren't even touching but his heat seeped into her clothes. Sakura gritted her teeth when she saw his smug smile. He knew what he was doing to her and she was dancing to his tunes perfectly.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push her way through; fighting the urge to whimper when he refused to budge. Her eyes found his, almost pleading.

"Stop this madness."

"Not any time soon." Syaoran promised. "Would you like to join me?"

"In the madness?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran hummed in affirmative.

"No thank you." Sakura gritted politely; small hands shoving harder.

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm not going to move. Not until you ask the questions that needed to be asked."

Sakura gave up. She folded her arms across her breast, eyes wary. "Instead of demanding me to ask, why not just tell me?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It's more thrilling this way."

Sakura growled in frustration. Any princess would have broken down in tears right now and Sakura wouldn't even blame them; they have every right to. _She_ has every right to. Let's see, she was currently being trapped by a king who refuses to release her until his demands for her to ask him questions she-didn't-want-the-answers-to were fulfilled. The said king, who was also invading and denying her personal space, was watching her with half-lidded golden eyes and seemed to be enjoying himself too.

Syaoran nuzzled her temple affectionately and Sakura's heart almost stopped. The hands that were attempting to push him away formed fists, grabbing his dark tunic instead for support. Her legs threatening to give out. Sakura was undeniably frustrated. She couldn't understand why he had such an effect on her. He smelled warm and spicy with a hint of something she didn't recognize. It was heady and Sakura swore she could get addicted to him.

Syaoran took a deep breath; he was getting ahead of himself. Syaoran leaned so that their forehead met; his expression became solemn.

"Won't you ask?" Syaoran said softly.

Sakura drew a deep breath and relented; she knew the answers even before she asked them.

"Are you my keeper?" She whispered.

"Yes."

She paused before Syaoran nudged her lightly as encouragement.

"What are we exactly?" _Please say ward and guardian._

"You are my future queen." Syaoran smiled; the sound has a nice ring to it.

Sakura's mind blanked.

"I'm your future queen?"

Syaoran nodded.

"You're my future king?" She needed the confirmation.

Syaoran nodded again.

"I'm yours?" Sakura said dazedly.

Syaoran sighed contently, that sounds very good. "Yes."

He covered her mouth with his. He had waited too long; been patient too long; had watched her for too long. She tasted sweet and her lips were softer than he imagined, his arm sliding around her waist to brace her against him.

He brushed his lips against hers again and again, getting his fill but he was careful not to overwhelm her. The kiss wasn't hard but it was firm enough that it managed to get her toes curling. Sakura tentatively drew back when she got her bearings and Syaoran reluctantly allowed her to.

Sakura blinked uncertainly. _Did that just happened?_ She lifted her eyes and her heart jumped when she saw him watching her through dark, half-lidded eyes. His eyes flickered towards her lips almost lazily and she couldn't help but press her body further into the wall.

Syaoran chuckled lightly. She looked like she was cornered by some kind of predator and Syaoran had to admit she wasn't really wrong but he decided to take pity on her. She was starting to look like she was going to crawl through the wall soon.

He grasped her hand and pulled, guiding her back to the main part of the castle. Sakura didn't object; there was too much to think about, too many questions she would like to ask and the fact that her lips were still tingling from his kiss didn't help.

Syaoran entangled their fingers together, walking slower than he used to so that Sakura could keep up with his long stride. He purposely guided her through the hallway and then through the ceremony room. Sakura's cheeks blazed when a few servants giggled when they passed through, whispering on how they make a striking couple. She glared harder at him when she noticed his smug smile.

Sakura jolted when she realized something and her feet ceased their movements altogether. Syaoran stopped immediately; already predicting that she would put two and two together sooner rather than later. He had to chuckle when he saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

"How soon in the future?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Syaoran knew she was talking about the wedding and he made no attempt of pretending not to understand her. However, it does not mean he couldn't tease her a bit.

"Impatient, are we?"

Sakura blushed. "I.."

She didn't seem like she was going to continue her sentence any time soon so Syaoran led her to the main balcony, one of his favorite spots in the castle. Sakura sighed and her body relaxed soon after. The view always managed to steal her breath away. It overlooks the forest she loved and the sky was clear, allowing numerous stars to make an appearance.

Sakura inhaled the fresh air greedily, forcing her mind to evaluate the information she had gathered calmly.

"Noticed the flowers in the hallway and ceremony room?" Syaoran asked; leaning absently against the railing beside her.

"I thought they were for Damion's arrival." She said faintly.

"Those flowers seemed way too nice to welcome an enemy, don't you think?" Syaoran commented.

"An enemy under truce." Sakura corrected distractedly.

Syaoran smiled softly. "Ah..Unfortunately there is one loop hole in your theory, my princess."

Sakura glared at him half-heartedly; more annoyed at herself than at him. She had only herself to blame for not noticing something so glaringly obvious.

"Why would the flowers be placed at a room where Damion would not enter? Why would he even go into the ceremony room?" Syaoran reached for a lock of her hair, tugging on them teasingly.

She didn't really pay attention to the palace's decorations but she should have known. The said flowers were undoubtedly Vanazine and Sora; commonly used in a Wild's wedding.

The atmosphere in the dining room when they were eating breakfast had suddenly become tense when she commented on the busy morning. The servants were preparing for the wedding and for some reason her family had decided to keep her own wedding a secret from her.

Sakura calculated quickly. Her mother had insisted that she learned the ways of a Wild when she was younger so that she would not forget her roots and Sakura didn't mind the lessons. It gave her some quality time to spend with her mother and she had enjoyed them.

The flowers were a part of her lessons of course, since they were tradition and she knew that they could last almost a week after being unrooted. _Enough of the flashbacks_, her mind chastised. _Concentrate_.

She was sure that the flowers were already three days. Sakura blinked.

"Four days?" She whispered unbelievingly.

"Make it two."

* * *

Tell me if you like it! Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Of Debts and Weddings

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _Two days?_

"I wanted to be married before the war." Syaoran shrugged absently, his eyes didn't leave her profile. "There are certain benefits I'm sure you would enjoy."

Sakura was incensed. "Really? Like what?" She bit out, barely managing to keep from snarling.

If he dared to use any sexual innuendos, she would punch him in the solar plexus so hard that he would still have trouble breathing on the wedding day.

Syaoran's eyebrow quirked at her obvious fury and he smiled. "Well, for one, you could join me when the war started."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Luckily, Syaoran was too caught up in his thought to notice.

"No one would question my queen's honor." Syaoran's eyes darkened. "They wouldn't dare."

Sakura frowned bemusedly and for some reason that earned a weary sigh from Syaoran.

"Did you honestly think that no one is going to say anything if you join the war, surrounded by thousands of men even though you're in camp?" Syaoran asked; frustration evident in his voice. He gave another tug on her trapped lock of hair.

"The situation couldn't be more scandalous. Besides, it would make your sleeping arrangements much easier." Syaoran lips curled into a suggestive smile. "You're sleeping in my tent, of course. It would make things much more convenient."

"Of course." Sakura echoed.

There goes the sexual innuendo but Sakura was too occupied to retaliate. She was still reeling from surprise. He would allow her to stay beside him in the _war_.

Sakura had always thought that once the real battle started, she wouldn't have a place in it. Not that it would stop her of course. Guess she could return the soldier's attire that she had _borrowed_ a while ago.

Sakura knew that once she had managed to blend in with the army, it would take a few days for people to notice she's gone and by then it would be too late. Even Touya would take weeks to find her in the throng of knights.

For someone as protective as Syaoran allowing her to join the war, it was unexpected. And rather nice, she had to admit. It is clear that Syaoran knew how important this is to her. She was brought out of her musing when she noticed Syaoran shifted so that he could look at her better.

"When I told you that I owed your father, I didn't go into the details." Syaoran scrutinized her expression critically.

Sakura nodded and listened attentively; his tone had indicated that this is important.

"In exchange for my debt, I had offered to protect you." Syaoran continued softly.

"Not the country?" Sakura's gaze widened in surprise.

She had simply assumed that he was here to help the country. He stayed by her, trained her because it was his duty? For some reason, her heart clenched beneath her chest.

"Never the country." Syaoran brought her hair to his lips to kiss them. She could feel the soft touch all the way to her toes.

"Damion is threatening the Ice clan and inadvertently threatening you. To continue keeping you safe, I will destroy the threat." Syaoran smiled. "I will gladly rip his lungs out for you."

He was making the offer like some sort of a romantic proposal and damn if Sakura felt a bit flattered at his thoughtfulness.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this wedding sooner?" Sakura was incredulous.

"That was my idea." Syaoran admitted. "I wanted you to get to know me better. And it gives you less time to plan your escape." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura blushed. It seemed as if Syaoran could read her thoughts. She still couldn't help but feel like she was being used and her blood bristled at the thought.

"You are going to marry me to settle a debt you owed to my father." She accused bitterly.

"You're not listening to me." Syaoran's eyes darkened in strained patience and Sakura could see the flecks of black trying to overpower the amber in his eyes.

"I protected you because of the debt I owed to your father." His lips grazed the shell of her ear as he admitted that fact and Sakura shivered. "I am going to marry you because I wanted to."

* * *

The training field was filled with off-duty soldiers that evening. All of them kept a respectable distance away but nonetheless they watched in breathless anticipation at the two sparring kings. The fight was intense; neither holds himself back.

Both kings stop attacking at the same time, as if hearing an invisible signal. They tilted their heads; acknowledging the other skills silently.

Fujitaka smiled. The barest hint of pride was there for all to see. Syaoran had come a long way since he first met him. One question teased his mind and Fujitaka weighed his options carefully. He knew Syaoran could choose not to answer if he was inclined.

Syaoran watched as his mentor delved deeper into his own thoughts and decided to take the first step. He didn't want his mentor to go into 'what are your intentions towards my daughter' mode.

"Sakura is soft-hearted." Syaoran said softly; his eyes flickering to the dispersing soldiers, making sure none could hear their conversation.

"Once the actual battle starts, soldiers will start dying. It is inevitable and unavoidable." Syaoran followed as Fujitaka led them under a cool shade.

"She would have second thoughts." Fujitaka admitted.

"I am going to make her my queen so that she could not possibly choose that cretin just to stop the war." Sakura breathed in slowly, savoring the sweet taste of fresh air.

Fujitaka tilted his head and scrutinized Syaoran; a small smile made its way to his lips. "Is that all?"

Syaoran's grin was almost boyish this time."No."

Fujitaka nodded in understanding and let the matter dropped; coming to a conclusion. Syaoran is not in love, _yet_, but he did care and that would do. Caring is, after all, the shallower form of love.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, eyes glazed in thought.

"Tomoyo, what am I going to do?" She finally wailed to her waiting best friend.

Tomoyo sighed; at last she was getting a break through. Sakura had come to her, saying she needed to talk but had done nothing but sat silently for almost two hours. Tomoyo had to admit she was surprised when she found out that Sakura was engaged to Syaoran but thinking back she should have seen the signs.

Tomoyo had noticed the way he had looked at Sakura since the night he had brought her back. She had seen the soft light in his eyes when he looked at her and he always seemed to seek Sakura's company. Tomoya smiled softly.

They looked good together and their easy banter was always entertaining. Syaoran always managed to rile Sakura up, stripping her out from her princess façade to become just Sakura. He was perfect for her and the fact that Syaoran wanted to marry Sakura must mean that he thought she was perfect for him too.

"He is your keeper Sakura. Anything he says about you goes. Do you even have a choice?" Tomoyo asked exasperatedly.

"No and that makes it harder." Sakura retorted sulkily.

Tomoyo decided to try another tact.

"Do you find Syaoran repulsive Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently.

Sakura gaped. How could _anyone _find Syaoran repulsive? "No."

"Is he a cruel king? Feared and hated by his subjects?"

"No, not at all. I heard he is a just king. We had visited the Dark country a while back Tomoyo. You know the country is prosperous and the people loved and respected their king." Sakura frowned at Tomoyo bemusedly.

They had stopped by for a night on the way back from Tomoyo's Water country. They were undercover and had decided to stay at an inn. They had gathered at least that much from their brief stay.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Tomoyo demanded.

Sakura blinked and sighed. She wasn't making any sense again.

"Of course I would understand if you prefer Damion. His tenacity was very impressive." Tomoyo teased and laughed when Sakura blanched.

She shuddered in revulsion. "That's not even funny."

"After your wedding night tell me all the details, okay?" Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed and laughed so hard at her friend's attics that tears sprung to her eyes.

Sakura threw a pillow which smacked right into Tomoyo's face which only made her laugh harder. Tomoyo peeled the offending piece of fluffiness of her face, a rare malicious look on her face. Sakura readied herself and with a war cry they started an impromptu pillow fight.

* * *

The ceremony hall was decorated beautifully and guests from both Darkness and Ice country who was lucky enough to get invited murmured quietly from their seats.

Sakura stood face-to-chest with her husband-to-be, hands gripping the Sora-Vanazine bouquet and head bowed demurely. Syaoran had worn the traditional black attire but his collar and sleeves were decorated by tasteful forest green threads, beautifully arranged against the black of his tunic.

Sakura had a pale green dress, complimenting her eyes and her fair skin. Black, glittering threads were sewn around the span of her waist, emphasizing her figure. Gold threads were magically intertwined in her hair. They had decided not to tie up her hair, letting it hang freely down her back.

"I hereby wed you, keep you and offer you my protection as long as I shall live." Syaoran's voice was clear as he declared his intentions, letting his magic leaked between them and offered itself to her. Bonding them forever.

Sakura took a deep breath before replying. "I willingly wed you, give myself into your keeping and accept your protection as long as I shall live." She also allowed her magic to mingle with his. This way, she accepted a part of his magic into hers and simultaneously allowed Syaoran to do the same, bonding their magic together. Binding them forever. Syaoran smiled possessively. No way to escape now.

Sakura chose that particular moment to lift her head and meet his eyes. He saw the rebellious princess side of her and Syaoran couldn't help but smirk.

"..if I ever need them."

Syaoran laughed lightly when he realized what she was saying. Sakura would only accept his protection in dire need. An independent princess. What fun!

"I don't care. You're getting them." Syaoran took a threatening step forward.

"I don't need them." Sakura responded smugly, surprising him when she too took a step forward.

She held her palm out and directed it to the nearest Sora bouquet, holding his gaze. The bouquet suddenly went into a growth spurt. It wasn't much of a bouquet anymore and more of a tree. The flowers moved to the edges of the tree and Syaoran watched in fascination as her eyes glinted ice blue and the tree immediately freezes.

He glanced at the beautiful ice tree and returned his gaze back at her. Her powers had returned.

"Impressive." As he spoke, the tree was suddenly swallowed by darkness, hidden from view.

"Too bad you can't see it anymore." Syaoran shrugged in mock helplessness.

"You are being childish." She retorted, silently mourning the dissapearance of her pretty tree.

"So are you."

Syaoran chuckled openly when Sakura blushed, finally noticing their gaping, momentarily forgotten guests.

"Do you want me to make you disappear too?" Syaoran whispered; his offer genuine.

They were so close that Sakura had no trouble hearing him but Sakura managed to give him a small nod, the blush still on her face.

"That is preferable. I was just wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole." Sakura informed him lightly.

"Very well." Syaoran smirked and pulled her against him.

He sealed their vows with a soft kiss, pressing his lips against hers gently and he offered her his darkness to hide from her earlier outbursts. They had to make an appearance at the wedding banquet, of course, but for the time being he would gladly rescue his wife from her mortification.

"I believe the ceremony is over." King Fujitaka announced, smiling fondly at the now empty altar. Queen Nadeshiko giggled from her seat beside her husband.

The crowd broke into laughter and preceded to the dining hall, the future looks promising. There is plenty to celebrate.

"She would be so happy with him." Nadeshiko sighed dreamily, already imagining her future grandchildren whom she had already planned to spoil rotten, as soon as they made their appearance, of course.

Fujitaka smiled. Sakura and Syaoran complement each other perfectly. He could already see that and they have to realize that themselves. Fujitaka kissed his wife softly and he smiled when Nadeshiko's lips curled against his own. After all, the journey was half the fun.

* * *

_I would love it if you leave a review!_

_Oh I almost forgot. RL would be intruding. The usual stuff .Studying. Final Exam. 'Moan'. Unspeakable horrors. Anyway, that means I would not be updating for the next three weeks. I would return of course. Don't worry. All I ask is to wait patiently for me to finish my modern version of war. I shall miss you guys. And don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. And So It Starts

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_I'm sorry for those who had been waiting patiently. I know I haven't update for the longest of time and I am seriously reflecting. Forgive me, okay?_

* * *

Syaoran sat on the bed, leaning slightly and watched as his wife paced their chambers. She kept glancing discretely at him as if he would pounce on her with the slightest provocation. Syaoran admitted that he was tempted but his decision was made. Syaoran smiled, deciding he would put her out of her misery.

"Come to bed, wife." Syaoran called and watched as Sakura's shoulders stiffened.

Sakura obeyed him nonetheless and stopped only when she stood in front of him, looking resigned. Syaoran stood, allowing their bodies to touch. Sakura's eyes widened when he suddenly loomed before her, her eyes seeking his. He smiled in assurance, his eyes tracing the stubborn tilt of her chin and the fullness of her lips.

Sakura blushed but nonetheless, she held his gaze. Even when she knew she would get a crick in her neck. She was too entranced to look away. Syaoran reached for a lock of her hair and Sakura had to wonder about his fascination with it. He always seemed to touch them whenever she was near.

"Relax. I'm not going to bed you tonight." Syaoran said gently.

She looked like she was given a reprieve from a death sentence and Syaoran briefly wondered if he should take exception. He settled on chuckling instead.

"What do you know about the marriage bed, Sakura?" Syaoran asked curiously. What could she hear that caused this type of reaction?

Sakura blushed and refused to meet his eyes. Syaoran grinned at his wife's obvious embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Sakura immediately clutch at his shoulders for balance, she shivered when hot breath caressed the sensitive spot on her neck. Even when he told himself he can't bed her,_ yet_, doesn't mean he can't hold her.

Sakura was one step of dying from mortification when Nadeshiko had offered to tell her about the marriage bed. Her mother had enjoyed teasing her and when she begged her not to tell the details, Nadeshiko had gave her one advice.

"Trust your husband and let him lead until you get the hang of it." Sakura repeated.

Syaoran laughed, he couldn't help himself. He had to admit it was a sound advice. Let him lead, huh? _Put your arms around me. Perfect. Kiss me. Moan my name. Undress me..Give in to me.._ Syaoran shook his head to get rid of that particular fantasy.

"You don't want to bed me?" Sakura frowned, trying to understand. It is natural for her to fret about something she didn't know but her worrying was wasted. He didn't even want her. Well, maybe he did want her. He was, after all, holding her in his arms, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back, almost making her purr in content. Still, that didn't explain anything.

"Oh, I want." Syaoran groaned, answering her question. "But we're going to start riding tomorrow. Word of our marriage will reach Damion and he will retaliate. If I bed you tonight, you will be sore when we're forced to ride hard."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why would I be sore?"

"Well, when I.." Syaoran took a deep breath to grasp at his slipping control. He would show her later, he promised himself. "I am not going to have this conversation with you now."

Sakura looked bemused but thankfully she let the matter drop.

"Did you manage to find anything when Damion came?" Sakura asked curiously. Now that the chaos had died down a little bit, the question had suddenly presented itself.

Syaoran smirked. "I managed to confirm our suspicion. Thurog is the ones behind the ambushes and attacks. As far as we concern, Damion is only one of his pawns. He can't possibly be the mastermind. He doesn't have the brains."

Sakura bristled when she heard Thurog's name. "I knew I should have kicked him harder. Animals like that don't deserve to breed."

Syaoran tightened his hold comfortingly. The Fire prince would get his due sooner rather than later and Syaoran would prefer if he was the one delivering the punishment.

Sakura stifled a moan when Syaoran managed to smooth out a knot near the small of her back. She fought against her disappointment when Syaoran's hold on her loosened. Pity, it had felt really good.

Syaoran laughed. She was so honest of her reaction to him and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too. He tilted her head upwards. Sakura could feel heart skipped when she saw his smirk, the way his eyes was dark with intent. He is really attractive. All thoughts flew from her head when warm lips covered hers. The kiss was sweet and gradually grew in intensity. Syaoran nibbled softly on her bottom lip when she needed to breathe and then he would continue his ministrations.

Sakura's hands tangled in his hair and one of Syaoran's hands cupped against her nape, holding her against him. Sakura had no intention of going anywhere. Syaoran pulled back, placing lingering kisses on her lips and admired his work. Sakura's gaze was glazed and her lips were thoroughly kissed. She looked bemused and alarmingly adorable.

Sakura let out a small 'eep' when Syaoran picked her up and walked towards the bed, her arms secured around his neck. Syaoran placed her gently on one side of the bed, purposely choosing to sleep where the bed was closest to the door and settled himself next to her. He pulled her body against his, ignoring her protests and placed his chin on top of her head. Sakura pushed at his chest, just enough so she could see his face.

Syaoran chuckled when he saw her glare, pulling her tighter against him and sighed in content. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but he could still feel her gaze on him.

"Why are you still glaring, wife?" Syaoran murmured softly, dipping his head to rest at the crook of her neck.

Sakura squeak when she felt his lips grazing the sensitive skin there.

"You didn't answer my question." Sakura squirmed fruitlessly against him.

"Oh?"

"You don't want to bed me because you were thinking of me?" Sakura clarified, expression clearly confused.

"I was also thinking of everyone else. You became cranky when you're hungry; I could only imagine what you would be like after riding a full day with your soreness." Syaoran teased.

"Why would I be sore again?" Curiosity evident in her voice; slyness evident in her tone.

Syaoran winced and started to rub her back again, much to Sakura's delight. She pressed closer to him and let out a little sigh.

"I promise I'll show you later. Would you accept that?"

"As long as you don't stop." Sakura compromised.

Syaoran agreed silently and filed the information for future use. 'Weak to back rubs.'

He woke to the feel of Sakura pressed against his and he immediately decided that he liked it. He didn't mind waking up like this, her body soft and warm against his. Somehow during the night, they had managed to tangle their legs together. And also their sheets. Sakura's breath was caressing his throat and his hand was buried in her soft hair.

Predicting it was near dawn from the barest hint of light he could see between the curtains, Syaoran gently flipped so that he was hovering over his wife. Sakura blinked sleepily, his movements managed to jar her from her dreams. She started at the body pressing lightly over hers before she realized that she had married the day before. Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'That was a stupid thing to forget.'

Sakura blinked and had only managed to ignore her husband's melt-worthy, devilish smile by concentrating on waking her body up. She stretched absently and blinked the sleepiness away. Her hands clenched involuntarily in Syaoran's soft tunic when he began placing small kisses on her jaw. He only laughed when she swatted him away and grumbled something about 'confusing' and 'too early in the morning'.

They had prepared to go down and have an early breakfast at Syaoran's insistence. Syaoran offered his arm and Sakura accepted, smiling softly at him, missing his playful smile. He immediately took hold of her hand instead and clasped their hands together. Sakura blushed when she heard the maids giggled and said something suspiciously like 'Newlyweds'.

Sakura had already planned to make a little detour and she stopped at the stairs. She asked Syaoran to go on ahead without her, promising to join him soon. Syaoran insisted on accompanying her and she relented when he refused to untangle their fingers.

"It's nothing. I just have something to do." Sakura argued on their way up the stairs.

"My curiosity is pricked. There's nothing you can do. Or are you already keeping secrets from me, wife?" Syaoran smiled teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura huffed. "I just thought you are hungry."

"I'm not that hungry." Syaoran's thumb caressed her hand softly.

Sakura laughed in disbelief but regardless she led him on the castle's rooftop. A small, simple area was designed on the rooftop; perhaps solely for the view. It seemed to overlook the whole country and the sun was just about to rise. His wife was gazing at the forests below before licking the end of her index finger and held it in the air as if to test the wind. Syaoran watched silently, curious on her behavior.

"The wind direction is good." Sakura commented to no one in particular.

Syaoran tensed when she started drawing on her magic. He was just about to stop her when she started speaking.

"The war was about to start. The forest needs to be protected and it would in turn help in the upcoming battle. This had been my duty for the past year." She glanced at Syaoran from underneath her lashes.

Syaoran nodded. He had heard of it. The Wild folk could command their forest, to a certain degree. He was not quite sure what it entails though.

Sakura drew a breath, putting magic in her voice.

"_Sleep. Sleep Forest of the Ice. When the time comes you would once again be awakened. Cease the fresh water underground. Cease the bearing of fruits and flowers. Cease the noises and rest. Sleep.."_

Sakura's soft voice and coaxing words were pleasing on the ears and Syaoran couldn't help but to be entranced. He focused on the noises of the forest and sure enough, slowly but surely the natural noises died down.

Sakura allowed the wind to carry her voice to the forest; knowing the forest would heed to her. The animals would go into hibernation. They would hide themselves deep or high up from the ground. The animals that don't hibernate would migrate to another safe area and return when the forest was awakened.

The wind whipped her hair gently and Sakura smiled. A royal decree had been sent to all the villagers and a warning had been set up that the 'freezing' of the forest would occur today. None of them would dare enter them until the forest was brought back to life. Satisfied, Sakura walked towards Syaoran and led him downstairs for breakfast.

"The forest would only bear poisonous fruits. It's their defense mechanism. Sean and Damion would send assassins but our gates are barred without the proper identification. They would have no choice to camp in the forests and if they chose not to return to their respective home, they will die from poisoning or starvation."

Syaoran chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders; inadvertently pulling her closer.

"Is that glee I hear in your voice?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura sputtered a bit before relenting. "You have to admit that it was clever."

Syaoran silently agreed. He stole a glance at his wife while she remains oblivious. Syaoran frowned. He didn't want to pick a fight with her so early in the morning about her using her magic excessively. She seemed fine and a lecture would definitely annoy her. Besides he was really hungry.

* * *

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. Their procession consisted of twelve Ice knights and they had ridden hard for a half day to join their army at camp. Riding wasn't a problem for her but the exhaustion from her use of magic earlier was pressing heavily against her and she was sure that she was on the verge of collapsing from her horse.

Falling on her head would be a problem wouldn't it? She couldn't even think straight anymore and her eyelids were getting heavier. Why is it not a good idea to just close her eyes again? Oh, the danger of falling on her head. Why is it such a bad thing again?

"Stop!"

The procession came to a screeching halt and immediately drew their swords, alert for any signs of trouble. Sakura threw her rein at her nearest knight and proceeded to climb on Syaoran's horse, ignoring his puzzled expression. Syaoran immediately helped her up and deposited her on his lap.

"Proceed." Sakura yawned. Her knights were terrible a hiding their grin and Sakura glared at them half-heartedly before settling herself more comfortably against her current pillow. Her pillow chuckled.

"I was wondering when you will stop being so stubborn." Syaoran lowered his lips to her ear so that she could hear him over the roaring wind.

He pulled his cloak around her for extra warmth and tucked her against him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist for support before yawning again.

"It doesn't matter now. I am already here." Sakura grumbled.

Syaoran grinned and tucked her head beneath his chin. Sakura succumbed to sleep immediately and Syaoran listened to her soft, even breathing, ensuring sleep was all she needed. Sakura rubbed her cheek against his tunic unconsciously and Syaoran smiled.

"Indeed you are."

* * *

Sakura gazed at the tents illuminated by lanterns. Night had already fallen and the sight was enchanting. She could hear the murmurs that stood for conversation and she could hear laughter as the soldiers rest for the night. Syaoran led his horse besides her and smiled.

"We're here."

Syaoran held out his hand once he had dismounted, clearly planning on assisting Sakura off her horse and Sakura accepted. Her legs felt a bit shaky from the long ride and she was grateful for his consideration. He held on her waist for balance and when his hands lingered longer than they should, she started glaring. Syaoran chuckled and abide by her not-so-subtle wish.

A knight came to greet them and showed them their tent. Refreshments were served and Sakura use the opportunity to stretch her legs. Syaoran watched her for a while before grabbing her hand.

"Come."

Syaoran led her to the platform at the center of the camp and pulled her against him so close that their sides touched. He kept an arm around her waist and waited. Sakura stiffened involuntarily, not used to the intimacy. In public nonetheless. His warmth was soothing though and he smelled nice. Her body began to loosen up.

"You are safe by my side Sakura. There's no danger here." Syaoran whispered in her ear, noticing her obvious distress.

"I know I am safe, Syaoran. You promised to keep me safe, remember?" Sakura retorted back, careful on keeping her voice low enough for only her husband's ear. And she relaxed completely. Syaoran grinned, obviously pleased.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see."

Soldiers had started to gather around them. As far as the eyes can see. Syaoran lifted a fist high on the air, a signal that he wishes to speak and the soldiers fell silent. Sakura could see that some soldiers were still wearing their armors and she recognized some of them as the Dark soldiers. Syaoran watched at his wife unabashed curiosity and grinned.

"My wife." Syoran declared, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'. The cheers resulted from the proclamation was deafening as the two armies combined their voices and she could clearly hear the stray wolf whistles in the crowd. Sakura could feel her face burning and she punched Syaoran lightly on his shoulder.

He was introducing his wife and queen to his army and inadvertently introducing himself as her husband and king to her armies. It was neatly done, she had to admit but a little warning would be nice. Syaoran's hold on her tightened possessively as the cheers continued around them. He was also challenging anyone to deny his claim.

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled affectionately. No one would dare.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	9. Becoming Restless

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_It's a bit late but its here. Sorry about that._

* * *

Syaoran had introduced Cain as his lieutenant and Sakura had immediately liked the man. He seems easy going and had a gentle smile but when they had gathered to discuss the situation, his attitude abruptly changed. He was all business and relayed all the information clearly. The reasons for which Syaoran had chosen Cain to be his liutenant couldn't be more clear.

"We still have one thousand chivalry and two thousand footmen on the way. We have scouts reporting three thousand strong Fire armies marching to Corinth." Cain reported.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrow. The Dark country was the neighboring country of Ice and Fire on either side. Corinth is the city located near the border of the Dark country.

"Under your instruction the city has been evacuated and so does the three next cities. The fields were burnt and the wells were poisoned." Cain reported firmly.

"Poisoned?" The surprise in Sakura's voice was evident.

"A rotting cow should do it." Eriol informed a bit gleefully. "The mercenary Sean hires were of the Noman tribe. They value their horses more than their wives. They wouldn't even consider killing their horses for food."

Eriol had introduced himself as Syaoran's cousin and apparently he was the army strategist.

"Because he was unusually cunning." Syaoran had whispered. "His ideas had landed us in all sorts of trouble when we were kids. The fields were burnt so that their harvest can't be used for food supply for the enemies. They would have nothing to eat and when they arrived at Heron, they would be weakened and hungry enough to eat their shoes."

"How does he know all this?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran in awe.

Syaoran fought the urge to shiver. "Through experience and lots and lots of experiments."

Sakura listened attentively. Hungry for all the information. Syaoran had urged her to go to bed. Technically, she didn't need to be here but she refused. Knowing even if she did go to bed, she wouldn't be able to sleep despite her exhaustion. At least by listening, she could be learning. Be useful for the next meetings.

The meeting was over three hours later. Syaoran smiled when he met Sakura's eyes. She was bright-eyed and returned his smile almost shyly. She blinked and he could see her eyes starting to water. Syaoran chuckled and quickly excuse himself and his wife, all but sweeping her out of the tent and into the relatively dark outside.

Sakura was grateful that her unspoken plea was answered. She had wanted to yawn so badly for the last hour and now that she was hidden from everyone, well, except Syaoran, she did. She was first and foremost the Ice princess. She knew they won't mind against any 'unprincess-like' behavior from her, this is a camp after all. Many worst things had happened than a yawning princess but to her, at least, it was a matter of principle. She gave her body a full stretch, raising herself on her tip toes as she did so. She sighed as she felt her muscles loosened. That was good.

Syaoran leaned against a tree in the darkness, only a few feet from Sakura. The only source of light is from the tents, making the tents illuminate like fireflies. But step just a bit further away, there was only darkness. Syaoran took cover in the comforting element. He watched as her lithe body stretched and the way she squeezed her eyes shut when she succumb to a huge yawn was damn adorable. He liked that she was comfortable around him. He liked that she trust him to a side of her no one gets to see. _Mine_.

Sakura smiled softly when her muscles didn't ache as much as before. She rolled her shoulders. It was dark, the moon was covered by the clouds but she could see the stars. She turned towards Syaoran and began to walk towards him, joining him wordlessly.

Syaoran's breath catch when her head turned and she began to walk towards him. She stood companiably next to him and he frowned.

"You can see me?"

"I could feel you." Sakura corrected absently. She realized her poor choice of word belatedly and blushed. "I mean I can sense you."

How could she not. His presence had always demanded her attention and every time she turned to face him, she could see, sense, felt his gaze on her. Like a protective flaming barrier, warm, untamable but would never in any way harm her. She was so painfully aware of him it made her feel like a Syaoran-radar.

Syaoran smirked and pulled her farther from camp, deeper into the night. Sakura frowned but she followed nonetheless.

"Prove it." Syaoran whispered, his voice echoing in the darkness, making it hard to pinpoint its source. She was as good as blind in the inky night. Syaoran could move very quietly if he desired so relying on her sense of hearing is out of the question. Not that she can hear anything except the occasional crickets.

_There_. The hair on the back of her neck stood and she turned to her left. Wandering in the dark was not a good idea so she settled on pointing at his direction instead. She heard his disbelieving chuckle and then he wasn't there anymore.

"Again."

She agreed, unnervingly getting it all right, of course. Sakura stiffened slightly when her blood began to sing and her toes tingled from his nearness. She turned slowly, knowing he was only a foot behind her.

"I'm impressed" he smiled mischievously "and flattered."

Sakura blushed and managed a half hearted glare, uncaring whether he can see it or not. It's the thought that counts. Syaoran raised a hand to touch the slight blush covering her face but settled on cupping her cheeks instead.

"You are cold." He stated softly.

Sakura blinked bemusedly. "Yes. Now that you mention it." Sakura shivered involuntarily.

Syaoran tucked her at his side for warmth. Arm wrapped across her shoulders and guided her back to their tent where there was a roaring fire. The camp was quiet. It was late. Most of the soldiers had already fallen asleep from the exhaustion from training earlier on. Syaoran would of course join them tomorrow now that he's here. He was looking forward to it too. They would wait for the rest of the army to arrive before marching to the Heron fort in his kingdom. They would have to go through him first before they step foot on the Ice kingdom. They would defend from there. The battle would occur there.

Sakura sighed as she plopped on the bed to take off her boots, content by the warmth radiating from the fire. Two basin of water was placed on a small table and she immediately stood and walked towards them. Rich fur carpets the tent and Sakura couldn't help to wiggle her toes in them. She splashed her face and washed the back of her neck. The water felt cool and refreshing. Syaoran had also moved to do the same beside her.

He finished first and slipped under the covers. Sakura patted her face with the small cloth on the side of the basin, biting her lips uncertainly. Her eyes travelled to the bed, Syaoran had lain down at his side and he was waiting for her. She was suddenly feeling shy. It would be better if Syaoran just grabbed her and deposited her on the bed like the last time. Climbing into bed where he was, willingly. The thought alone managed to make her blush.

_No need to be embarrassed Sakura_, she berated herself, _this is what wives do_. Sakura quickly lifted the covers and slipped in before she changed her mind. She was not even blushing anymore. Syaoran watched her, amused at her behavior. She looked like her face had caught fire, eyes looking everywhere but at him. He lifted her, ignoring her squeak, to the other side of the bed, ensuring he was between Sakura and the opening of the tent.

Sakura blushed came back in full force when she realized his intent.

"You could just ask me to move, you know." She grumbled.

"Easier, faster, don't need to answer questions." Syaoran grinned and gently guide her body to his. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close to him.

Sakura followed, mainly because his warmth was addictive. She brushed her nose against the crook of his neck almost unconsciously. The fact that he smelled wonderful also helped. Syaoran stifled a groan when she nuzzled him.

"Sakura. I am only a man. I will not be held responsible for my actions if you keep doing that." Sakura could feel rather than heard him.

Sakura was mortified. "Yes. Of course. Sorry."

She adjusted herself so that she could study his face and swallowed inaudibly when she caught him staring at her. Their faces were inches away; she could feel his breath brushing her forehead. Her eyes flickered to his mouth and suddenly warm lips covered hers. Softly insistent and Sakura found herself melting against him.

Syaoran tightened his embrace, wanting her closer to him. He licked the line between her lips, begging for entrance and she instinctively parted her lips. She tried to pull away at the first touch of his tongue against hers but Syaoran's hand on her jaw kept her in place. Before long she was participating enthusiastically. Her hand clutched at his bicep, eyelashes fluttering against her cheek.

Sakura gasped for breath and Syaoran took the opportunity to flip her on her back. He covered her with his body, putting most of his weight on his elbows and continued to kiss her. Sakura whimpered from all the new sensations assaulting her senses. Syaoran tugged her bottom lip gently. Sakura buried her hands into his soft hair, clutching at them so she won't be swept away from the feelings welling up inside of her.

Sakura nipped at his lip before soothing the small hurt using her tongue. She was learning at an alarmingly fast pace. Syaoran gently pried her hands off him and settled into their original positions before the situation gets out of control. He could almost feel Sakura's heart imitating his own as they tried to get their breath back and gathered their scattered thoughts. Syaoran was more affected than he cared to admit. From kissing nonetheless. He would examine that later.

For now, he would let his wife's warmth comfort him. They were both clearly exhausted from their journey and they needed the rest. He glanced discreetly at said wife, warm and soft in his arms and had to suppress a chuckle. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Training was exhilarating. She had always preferred the outdoors than being stuck for lessons in the castle. In the morning, she had joined Syaoran in his training. Sakura was quite capable with a sword but Syaoran had made it look like an art. The last time Syaoran had handled a sword in front of her, she was blinded by the night. But now there is no darkness to hide his movements and he was beautiful.

All sleek muscles and fluid movements that she knew could only be obtained by practice and experience. She was no match for him obviously so she decided to keep out of his way and occupy herself with her own method of training. She found a quiet spot not far from the camp, the familiar weight of her sword in her hand. Sakura's movements was slow at first, consistent, a warm up. Later, she was slashing through an imaginary opponent, careful to calculate her thrust and her defense. Her muscles hummed pleasantly when she sat on the cool grass after she was done. Sakura smiled as she drinks her water, he was near.

"Taking a break?"

"Yes." She offered her flask to Syaoran who took it and settled next to her. His tunic was damp from his earlier exertion. Sakura tore away her gaze when she realized that she was eyeing a trickle of sweat making its way down Syaoran's throat, fighting a blush she could feel appearing on her cheeks. Syaoran smirked knowingly, gulping the rest of the water down.

Sakura sighed. The man would make her into a mess if she allowed him to. Sakura concentrated and flicked her finger, sending sharp needle-like ice zooming in the air towards the target practice board that she had borrowed from the archers earlier on about twenty feet away. She frowned when her aim was slightly off and deftly adjusted her wrist. She sends another sharp ice and nodded in satisfaction when it hits the centre of the board.

Every armor has their weakness and she knew most of them. If she managed to hit the enemy at the exposed part of their neck and make her ice a bit larger, it would be as good as any arrow. She could only make about fifty of them, every magic had their limitations, so every shot counts. Syaoran watched silently and stood, asking her to wait for him. He returned with a human shaped board and wordlessly placed it beside the practice board and joining her again.

Sakura smiled gratefully and continued to improve her aim with Syaoran's careful guidance. Syaoran had to force Sakura to stop. Her magic supply done for the day but she picked up a bow and started aiming again. Syaoran had kept his mouth shut, much to Sakura's relief. Sakura drew a deep breath and held it before sending her arrow in the air. It found its target perfectly and Sakura let out the breath she was holding before pulling out another arrow.

Syaoran knew what was happening. Sakura was beginning to feel restless. It happens to best of soldiers. When the suspense of waiting became so overwhelming that they wished the war couldn't come soon enough. Some would get roaring drunk, some would let their temper loose and so on. Everyone had their own method to handle the pressure and apparently Sakura's method was to work herself into exhaustion.

As long as she stops when Syaoran asked, translated as ordered, her to Syaoran couldn't be more pleased. Her aim and control was getting better. Syaoran had noted that the ice that she had used earlier didn't have a trace of green in it. Nothing but relatively sharp, pure ice. Sakura had grinned smugly when he pointed it out and Syaoran had to resist from stealing a kiss from her soft lips.

It was late evening when she finally stopped. Sakura stumbled into their tent and collapsed into their bed. She already had dinner and her exhaustion was catching up fast. Sakura blinked absently when Syaoran pulled off her boots and encouraged her to sleep. She was out like a light once her head hit the pillow.

Syaoran joined her, gently brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He wanted nothing but her safety. The war couldn't start and end soon enough.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	10. Broken Chains

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_I am going somewhere where there is no internet connection tomorrow so consider this a lucky treat. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review._

* * *

"Kiss me." Syaoran coaxed.

Sakura blushed, back trapped against the wall and Syaoran doing the trapping. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sakura's blush deepened when soldiers around them started nudging at each other. Theo glanced at them, grinning like a madman. She quickly leaned closer and pressed her lips against Syaoran's, only planning on a quick peck but Syaoran had other ideas. He parted his lips, urging her to do the same and deepened the kiss, arms wrapped securely around her waist. Sakura's hand slid around his nape at its own violation, keeping him close. Syaoran broke the kiss when he heard the wolf whistles, grinning smugly. His soldiers were certainly enjoying the view.

"Be safe." Syaoran whispered, intentionally brushing his lips at the shell of her ear. He would steal caresses and kisses from his wife almost anywhere and everywhere he could. He figured it was because he was very fond of her blush.

They quickly duck when an arrow came uncomfortably close to their head. Sakura had quickly spotted the archer and send another arrow, effectively killing him.

"We're in the middle of the war. Stop flirting." Sakura growled; the effect was lessened by the pink scattered across her cheeks. Syaoran chuckled.

"Not my fault. It's yours for being too tempting."

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Arrows!" Syaoran's order rang through the entire defense lines and they hurried to fit their arrows to their bows.

"Fire!"

Sakura watched from her spot beside Syaoran on the Heron fort's roof at the surge of arrows raining on their enemies. She had to admit that the fort was impressive. Syaoran had told her it had taken seven years to finish and every single brick was made with Sen stones. Sen stones were the only thing in the world that does not react to magic. The enemies couldn't use their magic on the stones to break them down so they were using the traditional way. Brute force. As expected, Thurog, Sean, Thurog's adviser and Damion had not even show their faces yet. No suprises there. They always let their army do the dirty work before claiming the glory for themselves.

Syaoran had kept his word. He allowed Sakura to stay by his side even during battle. The war had raged for three days and the enemies were hacking at their defenses. Battle between magic had occurred in brief but violent bursts a couple of times during the battle but none of them were too serious.

Using magic took a lot of effort and those who used them constantly during a battle would have jelly for legs at the end of one hour. Sakura had ignored all the blood, the smells and the screams. She focused on the adrenaline instead. She focused on fighting to stay alive and following the orders given. It was much easier on her conscience. She now knew why sometimes people get addicted to the war. The harsh pounding of her heart, the rush of blood roaring through her veins. She had never felt more alive.

The enemies brought cannons with them and those bloody things were effectively pounding on their front gates. They predicted it would take a couple of days before they managed to cave the door in. Meanwhile, their defenses concentrated on killing as much as they can while they were still safe in their fort. Sakura had used her powers just before her replacement came so that she could rest and catch a meal for a little while. Syaoran grinned in approval and dismissed her.

Sakura had shot more arrows than she had shot for her whole life in the past three days. Her bow hand had started to bleed at the end of the first day and she had only discovered that the wound had opened again. Sakura made her way to the infirmary to find Tomoyo. She was one of the healers the Ice castle had sent to help the injured soldiers. Tomoyo had looked dead on her feet when she found her. Sakura grabbed a bandage and stripped her old one.

"Let me do that for you." Tomoyo moved to take the bandage out of her hand but Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand instead and force her to sit beside her on the prepared chairs.

"Sit down for a while and don't mind me. I know how to wrap it. Just rest for awhile."

Sakura watched sympathetically when Tomoyo rubbed her tired eyes. When the soldier's job was finished for the day, a healer's job had only begun. Sakura washed the blood away and applied the ointment Tomoyo had given her to prevent infection.

"How are we doing?" Sakura said softly, not to disturb the sleeping patients around them.

"It's going good." Tomoyo gave a small smile. "Better than I expected. We had to give three soldiers some poppies to help their passing and we had to amputate one. His arm was crushed by the cannon. Other than that, none are life-threatening. Of course, that's only in the infirmary. How is it going out there?"

"We're giving them a war they won't forget." Sakura grinned.

"That's my girl." Tomoyo laughed. She stood and stretched her aching limbs. "I have to go. Lives to save and all that."

Sakura nodded, and sighed, lost in thought. She took in the smell of the room and found that she liked it. The smell of various herbs and balms were soothing on her nerves and the place is obviously clean. Clean means devoid of any pooling blood and dismemberment, of course. She started when a hand took the bandages from her idle hand and started wrapping her wound. Syaoran. He was very gentle and didn't object when she asked to make it thicker so that the wound doesn't get irritated when she had to use her bow later.

"Hungry?" Syaoran asked when he finished.

Sakura nodded and smiled when he grinned, tugging her to the kitchen. And for that moment when they ate and laughed and teased each other, Syaoran thought that it almost seemed normal. Where there was no war and no power play. A promise on what will come when the war is over and they had won. He would make that into their future, he swore to himself. In his own wretched name, he swore.

* * *

Sakura lay on her side. Syaoran was next to her, facing her silently. They watched each other for a moment before Syaoran grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. They were settled in for the night in one of the rooms. Both of them exhausted but these moments are rare and far in between. Sakura toyed absently with his hand. Tugging on his fingers, clasping their hands together, drawing unknown patterns on his palm. Sakura was fascinated of the difference between their sizes. Syaoran thought Sakura was trying to drive him crazy.

"How is your day, wife?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Fine. There were lots of noises and everything seems so hectic but it's not too bad."

Syaoran traced the outline of her bandaged hand, eyebrows raised in challenge. Which Sakura studiously ignored.

"How is your day, husband?" Sakura used the same teasing tone that Syaoran used earlier and Syaoran chuckled.

"Got involve in a war but nothing serious. Same old same old."

Sakura smiled softly. She found that she loved his low baritone voice. It always managed to send shivers up her spine when he whispers in her ear. She would often find herself engaging a conversation with her husband just to hear that voice again. The stories she learned about him, from him, had also kept her intrigued.

"The first night we were here. My first war. I cried." Sakura confessed.

Syaoran chuckled. "I know. Your eyes were red."

Sakura giggled. She didn't know why she tried to hide it desperately at that time. Maybe she didn't want to show weakness. That was before she belatedly realized that she had a meltdown in front of Syaoran not too long ago.

Syaoran found that he loved her giggle. The sound was innocently sweet and he discovered himself telling her stories so that she would make that sound again. She was an avid listener, hanging on his every word and he liked it. Her paying her fullest attention to him, that is.

Syaoran tugged her body to him when Sakura yawned for the third time. Her eyelids barely opened, his arms wrapped across her back. Sakura didn't resist. She loved to cuddle with Syaoran and the fact that the nights are very cold also contributed.

"My first war I puked." Syaoron spoke quietly and her heart warmed. He had told her a side of him that no one gets to see. She placed a quick kiss on the underside of his jaw and got a playful kiss on her nose for the effort. Oblivious that all hell would break loose tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead impatiently. She had been uneasy since the morning and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something big is going to happen today. The enemies had a sense of anticipation among them. She could sense it but the huge explosion that followed immediately after was unexpected. Sakura could swear that the fort trembled beneath her feet. There was a loud roar when the enemy's army rushed through the gaping hole at the side of the fortress, the result of the explosion.

Syaoran shouted the instruction to meet the enemies head on, drawing his own sword. Close combat was bound to happen sooner or later and Sakura followed. The battle was a blur. She could not remember how many her sword had killed, but she remembered the clash of steel against steel. She remembered that her body had practically moved on its own as she twist, defend, attack and thrust her sword. Her body had memorized all the training it was subjected to when she was preparing for the war and she couldn't be more thankful.

What she did remember was something she wished she could forget. She watched in horrified silence when she saw Theo crumpled to the ground. She was too far away to help and she felt it again. Helplessness, and something inside her snapped when she saw Theo's body trampled by the soldiers.

Syaoran turned, his heart thudding painfully beneath his chest when he heard Sakura's scream. He saw an avenging angel instead. There was no wind but Sakura's hair whipped around her and the tinge of blue fury around her practically warned people to stay away. The tears rolling down her cheeks and her soft sobs made the illusion complete.

Syaoran fought his way to her, she was not restricting her powers. The blue-green tinge around her proves it. The chains around her magic were broken and Syaoran immediately spot the reason at her feet. Theo. Syaoran yelled for the healers and snapped orders at the nearby squires. Their soldiers were fending off the enemy, slowly but surely gaining more ground, determined to protect them. Sakura snarled when the healers tried to touch Theo and they immediately shrank back against her fury.

"They are here to help, Sakura." Syaoran moved slowly to put himself between Sakura and Theo, allowing the healers to treat him.

Sakura glared at him and Syaoran belatedly realized the severity of the situation. Her eyes were unfocused, flashing eerily between ice blue and forest green. She had lost control, barely conscious. Syaoran eyed Sakura carefully as she watched Theo being carried off by the healers into the fortress for further treatment. Syaoran couldn't help but feel that she was waiting for Theo to be brought to a safer place before unleashing whatever it is that is clawing out from her rage.

Sakura smiled softly when she couldn't see Theo anymore. She turned calmly at the battle, held her palms up and started to open fire. Ice arrows with mean looking thorns pierced the armors of the soldiers, straight through their heart. Syaoran watched the destruction lay open before him and had to admit that her control was exquisite. Soldier upon soldier fell dead before them but all of them were the enemy's soldier.

Syaoran pulled her back against his front. Sakura ignored the warmth on her back, focusing on annihilating the enemy that was thinning rapidly before them. Some soldiers had started using magic on their opponents. They went all out this time, determined to end the war once and for all. She struggled when Syaoran held her arms, trying to force them down.

"You can stop Sakura. You're trembling." Syaoran whispered softly.

Sakura ignored him. Damion's and Thurog's army's discipline failed. The soldiers broke ranks, turn tail and ran for their lives. The Ice and Dark soldiers gave chase and still Sakura attacked relentlessly despite their increasing distance. Syaoran brushed his magic against hers, and he was surprised when he found her unprotected. He winced when he saw her raging emotions churning against her core. It was absolutely chaotic. He allowed his presence soothe her, gently bringing her down from her rage.

Sakura slumped against him. Syaoran sat on the ground, bringing Sakura with him. He held her, gently rocking her in his arms. Whispering comforts and soothing words against her ear, realizing how powerless he is and hated every second of her heart-wrenching sobs. Sakura sobbed hard; the sound heart-breaking. Her grief was clear to those around her. She gasped for breath, one hand pressed hard to her chest as if the action could stop her heart from breaking, another hand clinging to Syaoran's arm.

"Theo.." She whined brokenly.

Theodore, a caring brother of Nadeshiko, a loving uncle of Sakura and Touya, a courageous warrior had fallen that day. He had loved to hear Sakura sing so Sakura sang at his funeral. He was buried as a war hero and as royalty. The whole country grieved. He was remembered and missed. He was loved.

* * *

_Leave a review for me, okay?_


	11. Bone Deep

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and profess his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_I am so sorry for not updating for the longest times. RL was awfully busy. I had finished my exams recently so this is a reward for me and for you. Enjoy and leave me a review._

* * *

Sakura pushed the door opened, her temper strained to the limit. The three figures leaning towards a map in the strategy room started at her unannounced entrance. Touya and Cain had the decency to look guilty but not Syaoran. He was as calm as the weather outside and Sakura had to grit her teeth to avoid from screaming bloody murder at them.

Touya nudged Cain, clearly signaling him to exit the room. The tension between the two spouses can be cut with a knife. The prince and lieutenant left without a word. Touya shut the door quietly, sighing softly at the staring contest between the two. Keeping Damion's and Thurgor location a secret from Sakura was Syaoran's idea. He was therefore responsible to soothe her wrath and Touya wanted no part in it. He had warned Syaoran but Syaoran was hell bent on his decision and unfortunately for him somehow Sakura had found out. He just hoped that Syaoran was able to handle her.

"I want in." Sakura whispered; her voice was clear in the silent room.

"No." Syaoran rolled the map and tossed it behind him, a dark hole materialize, ready to swallow the map and disappear soon after. Syaoran could retrieve it later.

"Let me in." Sakura snarled, hands fisting at her side.

"You are still weak. Your power was used raw and you had just buried a family member a few days ago. You are too emotionally invested; I cannot let you come along." Syaoran replied; he wanted no confrontation with his wife, knowing her emotion was in turmoil especially now.

"Spare me your excuses. You have no right to hide their location from me. I am going." Sakura challenged.

Syaoran bristled threateningly. "I have every right."

"Their blood is rightfully mine Syaoran. You cannot deny me this."

"No. Their blood is rightfully the Ice clan's. Touya is coming with me. You are not."

"Theo is important to me." Sakura pleaded softly.

"I know." Syaoran sighed.

Sakura held his gaze, her eyes started to water in frustration. "Lies. I thought they were beneath you. You told me you will allow me to join you in the war. When it actually matters, you failed me. It was wrong for me to expect better from you."

Syaoran tensed when Sakura turned and stormed away. He had managed to get to the door to follow her when Touya blocked his way. Touya shook his head somberly.

"Let her get over her anger first. She would be more willing to listen when she could think straight again." Touya had known her sister habits and he knew where she would go. No harm would come to her.

Darkness was beginning to settle and worse, the rain hadn't stopped. The fact that Sakura had not returned to their room was grating on his nerves. Syaoran had paced in their room for the last hour when he finally gave in. He rushed towards the stable for his horse and rode hard to the location that Touya had told him about. Her sulking spot, Touya had called it.

Syaoran slowed down when he was near and dismounted when he located her. She was sitting on a tree stump, looking proud and beautiful even when she was drenched to the bone. Syaoran didn't think that she even noticed the pouring rain. Closer, Sakura looked devastated and every bit of a wronged princess. When she saw him, her mask immediately came up. Syaoran hated it. She was shutting him out.

He sat on the grass, ignoring the wet ground and leaned his back against the stump, close but not enough to touch.

"Aren't you getting out off the rain?" Syaoran said when he couldn't stand the silence.

"I'm still thinking." Sakura's voice cold.

Syaoran growled irritatedly. "You had been gone for the longest time. You had been thinking. Surely you could see what I'm trying to do."

"You are trying to protect me, realizing that you are hurting me at the same time. Knowing it is for my own good does not lessen the pain, Syaoran. You don't trust me. You were right not to. I _will_ do everything in my power to kill them and I won't stop until I think Theo was properly avenged." Sakura replied softly.

Syaoran's jaw stiffened at her words. She had confessed the main reason why he didn't want Sakura with him, hunting for Thurgor and Damion like the animals they were. There is no way in hell he would even consider bringing Sakura now. She was too weak magically. She would easily die if she wasn't careful. He combed his hair back from his forehead with his fingers, getting irritated by the raindrops insisting on getting into his eyes.

"I knew it would be hard work to protect you the moment I saw you." Syaoran grumbled.

Sakura's eyebrows arched and she smiled, amused.

"Having regrets, are we?"

Syaoran stood and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. "Never."

Sakura tensed before pushing him away and he let her. She pointed at a target practice carved into a tree nearby. "See that? He made it for me. This tree stump? He made it for me. What had I made for him Syaoran? What had I done for him?" He knew she was not seeking an answer and he kept his quiet, letting her vent. "I can think of nothing. And now when I had the chance of avenging him, you.." Her breath hitched in her throat as her shoulders slumped defeatedly.

Sakura had made her upset undeniably clear to him. Since she had travelled to her 'sulking spot' on foot, Syaoran had offered her a ride so that they could get back to the castle faster and get out of the rain. His queen had refused, of course.

After exhausting his patience, he had simply grabbed and lifted her up on his horse. Sakura was stiff in his arms; her spine ramrod straight every time her back brushed against his front. He pulled at her and held her body against him in retaliation. The servants had prepared dry clothes and hot baths for them and Sakura had refused to even glance at him. He watched as she dried her hair beside the fire, already settled in their bed.

Sakura moved rigidly towards the bed and faced the other way, she was only arm's reach from Syaoran but he felt that she couldn't be more far away than she is right now. Syaoran couldn't sleep. He was leaving tomorrow and the woman he was doing all of this for was determined to push him away. Her body betrayed her when the night grows late and cold. She turned to him in her sleep for heat and he gave it to her. His arms wrapped possessively around her. Syaoran finally slept.

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes. Something had woken him. It was already morning and his arms were still tingling from her missing warmth. He smirked when he saw her next to him, she had rolled on her stomach and Syaoran rolled his eyes when he realized that Sakura was feinting sleep. Syaoran decided to play along and shook her awake gently. There was only one problem. She refused to cooperate.

Syaoran huffed in frustration and leaned his weight on her.

"Stop squishing me." Sakura finally gasped. "You're heavy!"

"Stop ignoring me."

Sakura stop struggling and rolled on her back, lifting her eyes to meet his. She had never heard that tone coming from Syaoran before. Her heart took notice when she saw his expression. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he looked vulnerable. Her eyes softened before she pulled Syaoran's head down for a kiss. Just as he thinks he's forgiven and started to deepen their kiss, she had rolled off and practically sprinted from their chambers, leaving Syaoran blinking bemusedly from the bed. He didn't see her after that fiasco but he had been certain that she would at least show up before he leaves. She didn't.

The procession was a quiet one, almost as silent as a graveyard. Only the hooves of their horses thudding against the earth could be heard. Each one of the five hundred soldiers had managed to read the mood. King Syaoran was not happy. The Dark king hadn't spoken a word since he got on his horse and his sour mood had only darkened when his wife had failed to make an appearance to bid farewell.

The battle they were heading to is clearly going to be messy. They had to eliminate Thurgor and Damion before they had the chance to build a new army, ultimately destroying the threat of another war. The war had managed to sacrifice an Ice royalty. The two countries were practically one now because of King Syaoran and Princess Sakura's marriage. They might as well kill a royalty from a Dark clan. Every soldier was out for blood. They had located the enemies' whereabouts a few hundred miles north from the Ice castle.

A smart plan, really. They probably figured something about the-closer-they-are-from-danger-the farther-they-are-from-harm. Touya would have missed it completely if not for a few of Thurgor's soldier had decided to have some fun by raiding a nearby village. By the reports of the soldiers sent to investigate, the raiders were undoubtedly Thurgor's and by the end of the day, they had determined their hidden location. Nobody said the enemies were that smart.

They had confronted the enemy and it had quickly turned ugly. Syaoran swept the sweat off his brow before he threw himself into the war again. His sword sang through the air and his thrusts were precise. His method efficient, ensuring his foes would not get to see the next sunrise. _For Sakura. For Theo. For all the good soldiers and their families_.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Syaoran was fighting again after his short break. Sakura bit her lower lip in frustration. _And I am here. Useless. _She wanted to be down there, with Syaoran and so she had followed the army at a distance. She couldn't afford to join them. Her husband's nose was sensitive. If she accidentally cross path with him during camp, she shuddered when she thought of the consequences. She eyed her husband's form amidst the battle. He was amazing. She wanted to be by his side.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a glint from the trees. She narrowed her eyes to concentrate better. She urged her mare out of her hiding spot, her sword ready in her hands and she raced towards the battlefield. There are archers in the trees and they were aiming right at Syaoran.

Her shrill voice was as clear as a bell. "Archers!" She warned. "To me! To me! Protect the king." as she rode to Syaoran. The Dark and Ice armies quickly complied, immediately recognizing their queen. Their own archers assemble to face the threat. Sakura's blood thundered in her ear, fearing that they wouldn't make it in time. She was still too far away for Syaoran to sense her. The coppery smell of blood and the screams in the battlefield certainly didn't help.

The archers riding behind her had fit their own arrows to their bows and as Sakura gave the instruction, they released their arrows. Some archers fell off, dead but Sakura was sure that there were others. A few of the knights quickly positioned themselves in front of her, making way for their queen. Their swords dripping with the enemy's blood as they hacked their way to their king.

Sakura urged her mare faster towards Syaoran. Something is going to be awfully wrong. She had to be faster. She had felt it. Bone deep with a certainty that scared her. Sakura throw herself in front of Syaoran only to be slammed backward against him when an arrow hit her just above her heart. Syaoran's rage could be heard through the entire battlefield and he snapped when her scream echoed. Darkness filled the land, blinding their enemies. Eriol froze when his opponent started screaming, gaze unfocused.

The screams echoed as their enemies fell to their feet, sobbing and screaming as if the demons of hell were in front of them. Eriol quickly looked for Syaoran knowing he was responsible, concerned when he was nowhere near him. He must have stretched his power. All throughout the battlefield their enemies were screaming their heads off. Eriol almost pitied them, knowing each one of them was trapped in their own personal nightmare and would eventually die when their hearts gave out from the extreme pressure. But right now, he had to look for Syaoran. For him to lose control like this, something must have happened.

Syaoran enveloped them in his barrier and quickly check on Sakura. Her breath was alarmingly shallow and her pulse had weakened. Blood gushed from her wound and he quickly used the last of his magic to stop the blood flow. He lowered both of them to the ground and gritted his teeth painfully when he realized she wasn't breathing.

"You _will_ not leave me Sakura. You are mine. I won't have it." Syaoran warned desperately. He pulled on the remains of darkness in him to her. Hoping their bond would guide her through.

He buried his face in the hollow of her throat and murmured. "You will come back to me. Don't you dare leave me or I will follow you." He threatened. "_I swear I will for I am yours_." He felt a miniscule shift from her and he tightened his hold, knowing they are safe in his barrier. When Sakura drew a deep shuddering breath and her pulse was steady again, he let his barrier down. His power battered and drained. He could hear the frantic voice of Eriol nearby, instructing the physicians to attend to the royal couple. He allowed them to take Sakura before succumbing to the darkness tugging against his awareness.

* * *

_Thank you for those who supported me. You know who you are and I am eternally grateful. Leave me a review, please._


	12. Surely These Type of Feelings

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day they do, my professors would stop giving me assignments and tests, Johnny Depp would step in front of my door and professs his undying love for me and a flying purple monkey will zoom around the city.

_Please accept my heartfelt apology for not updating for so long. Your pm's and reviews kept bugging me to write another chapter and I did. Only slower.. Life kept getting in my way and the finals is approaching. All these are excuses, I know. So I give you this chapter as a peace offering. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review._

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She was still groggy from the medicine Tomoyo had practically shoved down her throat and the fact that the medicine was unbearably bitter didn't help one bit. Sakura gingerly sat on her bed, waiting for the sleepiness to wear off.

She was feeling much better and had 'told' Tomoyo that. Very loudly. She had done nothing but sleep since she got back and while she agreed that her body had needed it both physically and magically, she was still not happy from the pounding headache she got every time she woke up. Sakura groaned, just for the sake of voicing her displeasure.

She was currently confined to her bed and pushed away her stifling blanket a bit roughly. 'But not for long.' Sakura determined. She bit her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Tomoyo had assured her exasperatedly, multiple times a day that Syaoran was doing increasingly well. But the fact that Syaoran was still unconscious worried her a bit. She was not allowed to have visitors thus Tomoyo became her main source of news and entertainment. Through her she knew that everyone, at least the ones she knows were alive if not unhurt.

Her thoughts immediately returned to her still unconscious husband. The idiotic man had lost control over his powers and had single-handedly annihilated their enemies according to Tomoyo. She knew he was powerful, she was not surprised. Okay, maybe she was but only a little bit.

They were placed in the same room to heal. Sakura had demanded to be taken to another room, farthest from Syaoran's to be exact, the first time she woke up screaming. Her nightmares were always the same. Blinding pain, red, followed quickly by black and the thick stench of blood. Syaoran had needed the quiet and peace and she didn't want him to be disturbed every time she was startled awake from her restless dreams. His much needed rest was much important than her urge to be near him.

Sakura clenched her fist, staring at them without really registering what she was doing. She had admitted to herself several days ago that she misses him and was wondering if he felt the same way, if he wasn't currently unconscious of course. Sakura groaned into her hands, she was having too much time to herself if these thoughts kept popping into her head.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. Tomoyo must have decided that she could accept visitors, Sakura concluded when Touya came into view. But when he glanced around the room warily, Sakura broke into a grin. Or her brother had decided to ignore doctor's orders to let her rest quietly and come visit anyway.

Touya sighed quietly when he saw her alone and well. She seemed much better now and the color had come back to her face was a relief. He returned her grin with one of his own before settling beside her. Sakura leaned her head against her brother's back, just to make sure that he is really there. Safe and sound. Alive, unharmed by the war. They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while when a thought crossed her mind.

"Damion?"

Touya scoffed. "The coward killed himself when he heard we were coming."

Sakura sighed, shutting her eyes. "Thurgor?"

"Dead. I killed him." Touya muttered softly.

"He had it coming." Sakura whispered. "It's finally over?"

Sakura felt Touya's nod and she felt an unknown burden lifted from her. She wrapped her arms loosely against his torso. She felt like a kid again, borrowing comfort from her brother and she gently buried her face against his back.

"I want to see mother and father." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Relax. They are here. They arrived yesterday." Touya soothed softly.

That was a pleasant surprise and Sakura tightened her hold slightly. "I want to see them, Touya."

Touya couldn't deny her. Not when she had sounded so vulnerable. He knew she would need to rest but his parents were also restless with worry and he could see that it's beginning to take their toll on them.

"I will bring them here. Give me a few minutes."

Touya was as good as his words. Her parents had rushed through her side, hugs and kisses were exchanged. Sakura started to bawl a few seconds later, not really knowing why and her mother joined her almost immediately while the two men looked away uncomfortably from the weeping women causing Sakura to giggle despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

They talked like they hadn't spoken with each other for ages. They talked about everything and nothing. Her health, their health, everybody's health, the country, even the weather was not spared. Sakura knew that her parents had missed her as much as she missed them. Her parents say their goodbyes almost reluctantly when they caught her yawning a couple of times.

She was feeling obnoxiously tired again. Touya glanced towards the door, making sure their parents weren't in hearing distance. He dropped a kiss on Sakura's head and started chuckling. Sakura pouted, not in the mood of his games. Once he was sure their parents had left the room he whispered softly in Sakura's ear, winked and closed the door behind him.

All traces of exhaustion left her. _Syaoran's awake. Kept demanding to see you. Don't make him wait too long. They had to call Eriol to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Syaoran was threatening all sorts of interesting things at him. _Sakura smiled.

* * *

Eriol grinned, unfazed by his growling king. The physician holding his medicine was practically trembling when he saw how thinly spread Syaoran's patience was.

"Where's my wife?" Syaoran snarled.

"She's fine. I told you. She was having nightmares. She didn't want to disturb you so she asks to be transferred to another room." Eriol replied calmly.

"Then take me to her!" Syaoran raged. He wanted, needed the confirmation that she was alive.

"You needed to rest." Eriol corrected. "And so does Sakura. You can't even get out of bed for magic's sake."

"Once I _could_ get out of this bed, Eriol, you and I are having a discussion. Preferably with the presence of swords or magic. I don't mind which one. I will allow you to choose." Syaoran growled.

"How gracious." Eriol responded dryly but swallowed thickly all the same. He was as good as dead if Syaoran went through with that particular threat.

The door creaked open and all eyes immediately swiveled towards the sound. Sakura entered, a wary smile playing on her lips and Syaoran couldn't help but notice that she was barefoot. She had caught his threat and couldn't help but be amused and a bit happy. _He misses me. _

"Glad to see you up and about my queen." Eriol chuckled, knowing full well that she had snuck out of her room.

Sakura blushed but continued to approach the pale physician, pitying the poor man.

"You are excused. Thank you for your hard work." Sakura said demurely.

The physician all but thrust the medicine at her before practically sprinting out of the room.

Eriol too excused himself afterwards. Syaoran couldn't care less. His eyes took in her form hungrily. She was alive. She had saved him and somehow he had managed to save her.

Sakura climbed up the bed, fully aware of his eyes on her. She offered the medicine and Syaoran gulped them down instantly. He didn't bother taking his eyes off her. They sat, studying each other intently when finally Syaoran held his arms open. Sakura didn't need any urging to sink into his embrace.

Syaoran eased them forward so that they could lie on the bed comfortably, arms tight around his wife. Sakura sighed. He was warm, he was familiar and the thudding of his heart beneath her ear couldn't sound sweeter.

Syaoran sighed. She was warm, she was familiar and she was breathing softly against him. The sensation couldn't be any sweeter. And they slept.

Sakura opened her eyes languidly, smiling a bit when she realized she hadn't woken up screaming. She was on her back, pleasantly warm and she instinctively knew that Syaoran was staring at her and possibly looming over her too. He had always liked to wake her up like that. She didn't exactly mind. Her smile widened when her thoughts were proven correct but his eyes were thoughtful.

She groaned, knowing he had been thinking.

"You disobeyed me." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura stared at him, not particularly feeling threatened even as he looms above her like a vengeful angel.

"You lied to me." Sakura replied softly.

"You endangered your life." Syaoran snarled.

"I saved yours. My life is not more important than yours." Sakura corrected.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and moved to get out of bed, fearing his temper getting the best of him. He needed more room to think. Sakura was having none of that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Syaoran supported his weight with his elbow in an effort not to crush her. Their breathing mingled harshly from the effort to reign in their temper.

"Don't walk away from me. Tell me what you are thinking." Sakura demanded softly.

"You could have died." Syaoran hissed, looking intently into her eyes, challenging her to deny it.

"But I didn't Syaoran." Her hand rubs his back soothingly. "I'm alive. I'm speaking to you now. I'm warm against you and I know you can hear my heart beating. Let's not think about what could have happened, okay?"

"It's not that easy." Syaoran whispered, her touch calming his frazzled nerves.

"It's okay.." Sakura soothed.

"No. It's not okay." Syaoran tensed again.

"Syaoran…"

"You don't understand! You could have died because of me." Syaoran growled.

"Then make me understand!" Sakura gritted her teeth, her temper dangerously close to her skin.

Syaoran snarled and captured her mouth. Sakura didn't miss a beat. The kiss was hard. Mouths nipping at the other. Teeth clashed and tongues demanding for dominance. When the urge to breathe becomes overwhelming they parted. They stared at each other, trying to catch their breath that was stolen by the other.

Syaoran tightened his hold on his wife and sighed, burying his face at the junction of her neck. His nose skimming the side of her neck gently, drawing shivers from her.

"I have feelings for you." Syaoran admitted softly.

"What type of feelings?" Sakura teased, cut off by her gasp when his lips grazed the soft skin at her throat.

Syaoran cupped her cheek. His eyes smoldering as he lowered his face again. The kiss this time was painfully sweet. He held her like she was golden glass. Fragile, appreciated and beautiful. Her eyes tearing from his gentleness as he softly kissed her. Gently pleading for her to part her lips with his tongue. She obliged, knowing that she can't really say no to him. Not really. His hand caressed the curve of her waist lingeringly.

"These type of feelings." Syaoran admitted smugly when he saw Sakura's eyes glazed by their kisses.

"Haven't you considered that I feel the same way?" Sakura managed to speak despite the loud thudding of her heart.

Her eyes softened when he stared at her blankly.

"Why do you think I jump in front of you back then?" Sakura pulled his head down so that she could bury her nose in the junction between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. "I must have loved you."

Sakura shivered lightly from the memory. "The thought of living on without you was unbearable. Surely this is love."

Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat by her admission.

"You are selfish, you know that?" Syaoran held her tighter, drawing comfort from their pressed bodies. "How do you think I feel? Must I put it into words so you can understand?" Syaoran lifted his head just to look at her. Whenever it came to the matter of his wife he would come running, he was affectionate to her, possessive. He had done everything but put it into words. Sakura looked properly chastised and Syaoran nodded haughtily as if to strengthen his point.

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." Sakura turned her big, green eyes on him and he couldn't help noticing that she looked hopelessly sincere in her apology.

Syaoran laughed in despair and buried his face in her throat. "I can't even stay mad at you."

"It's because I'm adorable." Sakura informed him.

They couldn't stop the smiles threatening to split their face. Now that the war was over, perhaps their live could finally begin.

* * *

_Leave me a review, please?_


End file.
